Harry Potter e os Herdeiros de Hogwarts
by Priscila Black
Summary: Minha visão do livro 07. Harry deixa a casa dos tios, e pretende partir com Rony e Hermione em busca das Horcruxes. Mas, antes disso, ele conhece uma pessoa que pode ajudálo nesta busca. SEM SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS
1. Cap 1 O adeus à rua dos Alfeneiros

Cap. 1 – O adeus à rua dos Alfeneiros.

Era noite. Uma brisa suave soprava na rua dos Alfeneiros. A rua estava vazia, à exceção de um gato preto que atravessava lentamente a rua. A única testemunha do passeio do gato pela rua era um jovem de cabelos rebeldes que observava a rua escura. Seus olhos verdes passeavam de um lado para o outro, procurando algum sinal de perigo. Ao ver o gato atravessando, abriu um pequeno sorriso e pensou consigo mesmo: "deve ser mais um dos gatos da Sra. Figg".

Muitos pensamentos passeavam na mente de Harry Potter nos últimos dias. Ele lembrava dos acontecimentos do seu sexto ano de escola. A lembrança de Dumbledore chegando para buscá-lo agora estava tão distante que parecia ter acontecido há séculos. Seu último verão na Toca; as aulas de Dumbledore, que revelavam o passado de Tom Riddle; a busca da Horcrux, que se revelou falsa; quem era R.A.B.; A batalha da Torre de Astronomia; e, finalmente, o assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore, o maior bruxo da atualidade, traído pelo professor de sua própria escola, alguém que Harry agora odiava ainda mais que Voldemort: Severo Snape.

Harry viu o reflexo de seu próprio rosto se contorcer de raiva quando a lembrança de Snape tomou conta de sua mente. Por diversas vezes imaginou estar frente a frente com o traidor. O homem que traíra seu maior protetor. O homem que causou a morte de seus pais. O homem que indiretamente causou a morte de seu padrinho Sirius.

Harry estava convencido de que Snape era tão ruim quando Lord Voldemort.

Esses pensamentos de raiva ajudavam Harry a não pensar no assunto que ele tentara evitar o verão todo: Gina Weasley. Harry Olhou novamente para seu reflexo no vidro da janela. Não tinha mais o olhar de raiva. Era apenas o reflexo da tristeza. E, de alguma forma, percebeu que ele era muito pior que a raiva. Estava impotente, não tinha saída. Ele sentia a obrigação de protegê-la. Não podia expô-la ao perigo que estava prestes a enfrentar. E este pensamento o fez sentir fraco e derrotado. Não podia tê-la ao seu lado, era muito perigoso, mas também não conseguia esquecê-la.

- Droga! - falou em voz alta.

Virou-se para sua cama. Estava desarrumada e com vários papéis em cima da cama. Cartas de Rony e Hermione eram a maioria. Mas, no cantinho, perto de seu travesseiro, estava uma carta de Gina. Estava amassada de tanto ser manipulada. Harry leu a carta por incontáveis vezes, tentando absorver todas as palavras. Nem precisava ler a carta de novo para lembrar o que estava escrito:

_Querido Harry,_

_Espero que esteja tendo um verão divertido. Aqui na Toca a única coisa que se ouve é a palavra casamento. Mamãe está ficando desesperada, falando que estamos atrasados com os preparativos._

_Gui está se recuperando muito bem, mas os médicos acham que ele deve ficar com algumas cicatrizes. Mas ele não se importa. Ele e Fleur estão muito felizes._

_Ron também parece estar muito preocupado com o casamento. Anda de um lado para o outro falando sozinho, ou com uma carta na mão, que ele esconde toda vez que alguém aparece._

_Por que será, heim? Acho que tem algo a ver com uma garota de cabelos castanhos que conhecemos, não acha?_

_Espero vê-lo em breve. Estou com saudades._

_Um beijo_

_Gina. _

Harry leu as últimas linhas tantas vezes que parecia ouvir a voz de Gina recitando as palavras. Costumava ficar no escuro com a carta na mão, tentando sentir sua presença. Mas, ultimamente, estava decidido a não deixar Gina Weasley tomar conta de seus pensamentos. Tinha coisas muito sérias para pensar. E, se ele queria vê-la segura, tinha que pensar numa forma de derrotar Lord Voldemort.

A profecia novamente ecoou em sua cabeça. "_Um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver_".

Aquilo soava como uma sentença de morte, mas também era sua única esperança, como se fosse uma prova de que era possível derrotar Voldemort.

Mas Harry estava mais preocupado no caminho a trilhar antes de enfrentar seu inimigo. A destruição das Horcruxes era obrigatória. Repassou mentalmente as Horcruxes que faltavam: "o medalhão, a taça, a cobra, alguma coisa de Gryffindor ou de Ravenclaw..."

Essa frase ficava se repetindo em sua mente o tempo todo. Era sua forma de tentar simplificar uma tarefa extremamente difícil. Não tinha idéia de onde começar. Dumbledore não deixara nenhuma indicação, nenhum caminho a seguir caso ele não estivesse mais aqui para ajudar.

Harry se sentiu desamparado. Não tinha mais ninguém para guiá-lo. Nenhum adulto que pudesse oferecer conselhos ou indicar o melhor caminho. Seus únicos companheiros agora eram Rony e Hermione. Não que estivesse fazendo pouco caso dos amigos, ele tinha certeza que jamais encontraria amigos mais incríveis que os dois, mas sentia falta de alguém experiente, com mais conhecimento que os três, para guiá-los nessa tarefa. Dumbledore se fora, assim como Sirius. E não conhecia mais ninguém que pudesse preencher esse vazio. Os membros da Ordem estavam ocupados demais tentando achar Comensais da Morte, e lutando com eles. Além disso, Dumbledore dissera que ele não deveria falar sobre esse assunto com ninguém. Ele manteria sua palavra. O segredo era necessário para o cumprimento da missão.

Harry estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos, que nem notou o relógio bater meia noite. Era dia 31 de julho. O dia de seu aniversário. Ele finalmente completava 17 anos, e atingia a maioridade. E, também, hoje reencontraria seus amigos Rony e Hermione, que prometeram ir buscá-lo na casa de seus tios. Mas, absorto em pensamentos mais sérios, Harry não lembrou disso. Apenas adormeceu e sonhou com uma enorme cobra tentando enforcá-lo. Mas, para sua alegria, um enorme leão dourado aparecia bem a tempo de salvá-lo. O resto da noite transcorreu sem nenhum outro sonho.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com um estrondo, seguido de um grito.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – reconheceu a voz de Tia Petúnia.

Ele desceu correndo as escadas, com a varinha em punho. Estava preparado para lutar com Comensais ali mesmo, na sala da casa de seus tios. Mas, no lugar de pessoas encapuzadas, reconheceu os cabelos vermelhos de Rony saindo da lareira.

- Vocês trouxas ainda não arrumaram essa lareira? Por que diabos ficam tampando a saída??? – disse ele, com uma voz irritada.

Harry não conteve o riso. Tia Petúnia ali, parada, imaginado como era possível um mesmo pesadelo se repetir. Tio Valter e Duda chegaram correndo na sala, e viram Hermione sair da lareira, tropeçando em Rony.

- Ai! Rony, eu disse que não devíamos ter vindo usando a rede Flu. Eu devia ter aparatado com você, seria muito melhor.

- Você só diz isso porque já tem sua licença para aparatar. Como é que iríamos voltar com o Harry também? Até parece que você ia conseguir voltar com nós dois.

Os dois seguiam a discussão, sem se importar com as caras de espanto dos Dursley, e com o riso disfarçado de Harry. Quando ele não conseguiu conter a gargalhada, os dois saíram do "transe" de olharam para ele.

- Harry!! Parabéns, cara! – disse Rony, indo até ele, e dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry! – disse Hermione, dando um abraço nele. Ela também aproveitou e deu uma boa olhada nele, verificando se estava tudo bem com o amigo.

- Obrigado! Vocês querem, ah... entrar? – disse Harry, mesmo eles estando já dentro da casa.

- Bom dia. Tudo bem com vocês? – disse Hermione aos Dursley, de maneira simpática.

Tio Valter e Duda ficaram mudos, mas, para espanto de Harry, tia Petúnia respondeu, com uma voz trêmula.

- Bom dia...

- Nós, bem..., viemos buscar o Harry... – continuou Hermione, que olhou para Harry esperando ele dizer alguma coisa.

- É. – disse o garoto com firmeza – Vou embora de sua casa.

- Eu... eu sei. – mais uma vez a resposta de Tia Petúnia surpreendeu Harry.

- Sabe? Como? – desta vez foi Rony que perguntou.

- Ahh... bem, eu recebi esta carta... – ela estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho um pouco amassado.

Harry leu a carta, que tinha poucas linhas.

_Prezada Senhora Petúnia Dursley,_

_Gostaria de avisá-la que, conforme nossa conversa no último verão, seu sobrinho Harry Potter se tornará maior de idade no dia 31 de julho deste ano. É provável que ele irá querer sair de casa assim que esta data chegar. Gostaria de pedir a Senhora que trate seu sobrinho que forma decente nesta oportunidade de hospedá-lo, já que certamente esta será a última._

_Grato por sua compreensão,_

_Alvo Dumbledore._

Harry olhava com olhos arregalados para a Tia.

- Quando isso chegou??

- No fim de maio, antes de você chegar de férias. – ela respondeu.

"Antes de ele morrer" pensou Harry, de forma sombria.

Hermione olhava de forma assustada, eRony estava sério. Harry estava se lembrando que realmente Tia Petúnia estava tratando ele de forma mais gentil que o normal, apesar de fazer isso apenas quando estavam sozinhos. Harry finalmente concluiu.

- Bem, eu vou mesmo embora hoje. Só vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas.

- Eu e Ron cuidamos disso, Harry, pode se despedir de sua família. – disse Hermione. E os dois subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto de Harry.

O clima da sala mudou repentinamente. Tio Valter parecia estar feliz e desconfiado ao mesmo tempo. Duda olhava o tempo todo para a lareira, com se esperasse que mais pessoas saíssem de lá. E Tia Petúnia, para grande incômodo de Harry, parecia estar realmente triste.

- Ãhn... é... bem, acho que já vou indo.- disse o garoto, muito sem jeito.

Tia Petúnia não se conteve. Abraçou o sobrinho, e disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Boa sorte. Sei que vai atrás do assassino de seus pais. Espero que consiga derrotá-lo.

Harry se soltou do abraço, e olhou para a escada. Rony e Hermione estavam descendo com suas coisas. Os três de dirigiram para a lareira e Harry, antes de entrar nas chamas verdes disse, olhando para a tia.

- Adeus.


	2. Cap 2 De volta à Toca

Cap. 2 – De volta à Toca

Harry abriu os olhos. Ainda estava tonto dos rodopios na lareira, mas reconheceu imediatamente onde estava. A Toca. Abriu um sorriso ao ver a casa de seu amigo Rony. Era o lugar que mais gostava no mundo. Um delicioso cheiro de comida invadiu seu nariz. Antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, sentiu dois braços o segurarem com toda a força.

- Ah, Harry, querido!!! Como você está? Os trouxas o trataram bem? Por Mérlin, como você está abatido!!!! Vou fazer um almoço caprichado para você!

- Eu estou bem, senhora Weasley, não precisa se incomodar.

Então Harry ouviu uma voz dizendo, do alto da escada.

- Não adianta, Harry. Ela vai fazer quer você queira ou não.

Harry olhou para cima. Ali estava ela: Gina Weasley. Ele sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Sabia que ia reencontrá-la, mas vê-la frente a frente era pior do que ele imaginava. Sentia imensamente a falta dela. Pensou se ela estava se sentindo tão miserável quanto ele. Ele reparou que ela estava mais magra e um pouco pálida. Mas estava sorrindo para ele. Ela desceu a escada e parou bem na frente dele.

- Que bom que você veio, Harry. – ela disse, olhando ele nos olhos.

- Oi, Gina. – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

Rony e Hermione, que tinham ido até a cozinha atrás da senhora Weasley, chegaram perto dos dois.

- Oi pessoal. – disse Gina.

- Harry, vamos levar suas coisas lá pro meu quarto. Você ainda não viu como esta casa está por causa do casamento. Acho que eu vou ficar doido se ouvir mais algum comentário sobre docinhos ou flores.

Os dois subiram as escadas, deixando as meninas embaixo. Antes de sumir de vista, Harry olhou para trás, e viu Hermione conversando com Gina, que parecia muito triste, e as duas saindo para o jardim.

Quando chegaram no quarto de Rony, eles entraram, e Rony encostou a porta.

- Harry, eu queria conversar com você um instante, se possível.

Harry, que desfazia sua mala, se virou.

- O que? Desde quando você fala assim comigo, tão formal?

- É que não estou conversando com você como seu amigo, estou falando como irmão de Ginny.

- Rony, eu...

- Espera aí, Harry. – Rony interrompeu – deixa eu falar primeiro. Depois você pode dizer o que quiser.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Harry.

- O negócio é o seguinte. Eu nunca vi minha irmã tão triste na vida. Ela é durona, sabe. Não deixa a gente vê-la chorando. Mas não quer dizer que a gente não perceba. E ela está triste assim porque vocês terminaram.

- Rony, você sabe que eu não quero ver a Gina triste. Pelo contrário. Mas eu não posso fazer isso, não posso colocá-la em perigo. Não é certo. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela...

- Não seria culpa sua. É tudo culpa dele. Você sabe, Vol... Voldemort.

Harry notou o esforço do amigo em dizer o nome do bruxo.

- Mesmo assim. Não posso fazer isso. Não posso deixá-la correr perigo.

- Bem – disse Rony – se você quer manter sua decisão, não posso fazer nada. Mas, se você não notou desde o verão passado nosso relógio aponta "perigo mortal" para todos os membros da família. E isso foi antes de você namorar a Gina.

Harry não tinha pensado sobre isso.

- Bem, mesmo assim...

- Isso é com você, cara. Mas eu achei que devia falar. Agora vamos ajudar a mamãe antes que ela venha aqui gritar com a gente.

-----------------------------------------

Os dias seguintes seguiram de forma tumultuada. Os preparativos do casamento de Gui e Fleur tomavam o dia todo. Harry só conseguiu se livrar no dia que ele e Rony foram prestar seu exame de aparatação no ministério. Hermione ficou durante horas dando mil dicas, falando sem parar, mandado os dois praticarem. Estava tão nervosa que parecia que ela que prestaria o exame. Quando os dois estavam indo para o ministério, ela disse que não poderia ir junto, senão ia ter uma crise nervosa. Ela saiu depressa, correndo para o jardim, enquanto Rony comentou.

- Ela está mais doida que nunca, se é que isso é possível.

O Sr. Weasley acompanhou os dois ao exame, e Harry, apesar de nervoso, acabou aprovado.

Ficou esperando Rony sair da sala de testes, e estava preocupado com o amigo, já que ele estava ligeiramente verde quando entrou na sala, o que era comum acontecer quando eles tinham uma partida importante de quadribol.

Após algum tempo Rony saiu da sala. Harry olhou para ele, e perguntou.

- E aí??

Rony continuava com o rosto imóvel. Harry ficou mais nervoso ainda. Após alguns segundos de suspense...

- Passei!!!! – disse ele com um enorme sorriso.

- Que bom! – disse ao amigo.

- E a melhor parte vai ser a Hermione parar de pegar no nosso pé. Eu já estava ficando doido!

Harry riu satisfeito. Esse era o primeiro passo para a busca às horcruxes. Agora só faltava encontrá-las.

"Muito fácil", pensou ele, irônico. Não tinha idéia de onde começar. Hermione passou boa parte do verão pesquisando sobre o assunto, mas não achou nada de muito importante. Agora cabia ao trio pesquisar junto. Harry tinha a idéia básica de procurar em locais que Dumbledore havia mostrado nas lembranças, mas mesmo assim ainda não sabia muita coisa sobre o assunto. A verdade é que se sentia perdido sem a orientação de Dumbledore.

Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando Rony o fez acordar.

- Ei, cara, eu estou falando com você!

- Desculpe, Rony, eu me distraí.

- Você está pensando naquele assunto, né? – falou Rony, com uma cara assustada.

- É. Ainda não sei por onde devemos começar.

- Ah, mas isso você pode deixar para a Hermione decidir. A gente tem que dar o braço a torcer, ela é muito melhor que nós em pesquisa e estudo. Vamos voltar para casa e conversar com ela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O casamento se aproximava cada vez mais. A Sra. Weasley atingiu seu pico de nervosismo dois dias antes da festa. Ela gritava com todos que estavam por perto, dando ordens e verificando o trabalho já feito. A festa do casamento ia acontecer no jardim da Toca, e Harry achou que nunca tinha visto a Casa dos Weasley tão bonita e arrumada. Muita gente tinha aparecido para ajudar. Tonks veio com Lupin, e a Sra. Weasley ficou ainda mais preocupada, achando que a jovem ia acabar quebrando alguma coisa em vez de ajudar. Sempre havia algum auror de plantão, já que o evento ia atrair uma enorme quantidade de bruxos e bruxas. Neste dia, estavam lá Olho-tonto Moody, Tonks e Lupin, Luna Lovegood, convidada por Gina, Neville Longbotton, convidado do trio, fora um grande grupo de bruxos que Harry não conhecia, que provavelmente trabalhavam no ministério ou em Gringotes.

Era uma noite quente de verão, e os jovens estavam no jardim, arrumando a decoração, armando as tendas que cobririam parte do jardim.

Foi quando Harry percebeu que uma pessoa se aproximava pela estrada. A figura seguia o caminho escuro, vindo em direção à casa. Usava uma pesada capa, apesar de ser uma noite morna.

Harry ficou observando a pessoa, que foi abordada por Moody, que era o Auror em serviço aquela noite. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, e Harry viu Moody cumprimentar a pessoa, e levá-la em direção à casa.

- Quem é? – perguntou à Rony.

- Não sei, vai ver é algum amigo do papai.

- É uma mulher. – disse Luna, sem se virar. Ela arrumava algumas flores.

Harry ia perguntar à Luna como ela sabia disso, quando um grito veio da porta da casa. Era a Sra. Weasley. Os garotos correram em direção à porta e viram a cena.

Molly Weasley abraçava a figura encapuzada, e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

- Por Mérlin! Não acredito!! Tanto tempo!

A pessoa respondeu, e sua voz era baixa e suave.

- Calma, Molly. Está tudo bem. Contarei tudo mais tarde. Agora tenho um assunto mais urgente a tratar.

E ela se virou de sopetão. Luna estava certa, era uma mulher. Ela retirou a capa de viagem, e Harry olhou seu rosto. Era definitivamente a mulher mais bonita que ele já vira. Era alta, tinha cabelos castanho claro, lisos e muito compridos, caindo abaixo da cintura. Parecia não ter mais que 25 anos. Os olhos eram de um azul profundo, e eram ligeiramente familiares. Harry a achou mais bonita até que Fleur, principalmente porque sua beleza não era hipnotizante. Era diferente, parecia algo mais... inspirador.

Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando a moça olhou diretamente para ele e disse:

- Boa noite, Harry. Posso falar com você um minuto?

- Você me conhece?

- Bem, acho que não existe ninguém no mundo bruxo que não o conheça, não é mesmo? – disse ela com um pequeno sorriso. Harry reparou que, mesmo sorrindo, ela parecia cansada e triste.

- Harry, vá conversar com ela. – disse a Sra. Weasley – sentem-se na sala. TODO MUNDO PRA FORA!

- Mas mãe, quem é ela? – perguntou Rony.

- Sem mais perguntas. Vamos logo!!!!

Harry e a moça entraram na casa, e se sentaram na sala vazia. Ele ainda ouvia as perguntas dos amigos lá fora, quando a jovem começou a falar.

- Bem, Harry, você realmente cresceu desde a última vez que eu te vi.

A cabeça dele estava girando. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Quem era ela? Porque era tão importante eles conversarem à sós? A única pergunta que ele disse em voz alta foi:

- Mas quem é você?

- Me desculpe minha falta de educação. – disse ela, de maneira bem formal. – Meu nome é Elladora Peverell Dumbledore. Muito prazer.


	3. Cap 3 Revelações

**Bom, sei que demorei a postar esse novo capítulo, mas agora devo conseguir atualizar com mais frequencia. Como também escrevo outra fic, e estou para começar mais uma, acabo não tendo muito tempo para todas. Mas não vou abandonar esta, não...**

**Espero que gostem, e que mandem reviews!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 3 - Revelações

_- Quem é você?_

_- Me desculpe a falta de educação - disse ela, formalmente - Meu nome é Elladora Peverell Dumbledore, muito prazer._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry ficou mudo por alguns segundos. Quando se recuperou do choque, a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Então você é... parente de Dumbledore?

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, Harry. Para ser mais precisa, sou neta dele.

Neta de Dumbledore. Harry não sabia que ele tinha tido filhos, quanto mais netos...

- Eu... não sabia...

Elladora deu um sorriso suave.

- Poucas pessoas lembram desse fato. Meu pai era filho de Alvo.

- Mas e você? Nunca soube que Dumbledore tinha uma neta...

Ela deu um pequeno suspiro.

- Bem, resumindo, meu pai morreu há muito tempo, numa viagem ao Nepal. Eu ainda era uma criança. Ninguém sabia, na época, que eu e minha mãe não estávamos com ele. Alvo se aproveitou desse fato, e divulgou que eu e minha mãe também tínhamos morrido lá, com ele. E nos manteve escondidas da comunidade bruxa, para nossa proteção. Naquela época, existiam várias ameaças, além de Voldemort.

Ela não demonstrou medo algum em pronunciar o nome de Voldemort.

- E vocês ficaram escondidas esse tempo todo?

- Harry.- ela falou, olhando nos olhos do rapaz - Se você quiser, depois eu conto toda a história da minha família, já que este assunto parece te interessar muito. Mas agora eu não tenho tempo disponível.

Preciso ir embora logo.

Ela tirou do bolso interno de sua capa um envelope, e estendeu para Harry.

- Isto é para você.

Harry apanhou o envelope, e abriu a carta. Reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia fina.

_Prezado Harry,_

_Se você está lendo esta carta, isso significa que eu estou morto. Mas não fique triste, pois a morte é apenas mais um estágio, e, com certeza, existem várias coisas incríveis a serem descobertas na vida após a morte._

_Confio também que você conheceu Elladora, minha neta, já que ela era a portadora desta carta até o presente dia. Elladora é minha única herdeira, e também a maior alegria de minha vida. Acho que não preciso dizer que nós não temos segredos um para o outro, e também que ela é totalmente confiável._

_Mas, conhecendo sua teimosia, sei que ela deve querer sair de seu esconderijo, e se revelar ao mundo bruxo. Gastaria de te pedir que, sempre que puder, olhe por ela. _

_Gostaria também que aceite Elladora como sua última guia, e acredito que ela será mais bem sucedida que eu, nesta tarefa. Você verá que vocês dois tem muito em comum._

_Finalmente, Harry, desejo à você sucesso nesta terrível empreitada que tem pela frente. Mas confie que, após esses tempos negros, virão a luz._

_Do seu professor, e, assim espero que me considere, amigo_

_Alvo Dumbledore._

Harry terminou de ler a carta. Elladora tinha se levantado, e olhava pela janela. Ele dobrou a carta e a colocou em cima da mesa. Ainda de costas para Harry, Elladora falou.

- Ele sempre foi assim... imprevisível...

Ela voltou para a poltrona, e seus olhos estavam marejados, mas nenhuma lágrima escorria. Harry não sabia se dava os pêsames a ela. Para falar a verdade, ele sentia que os olhos de Elladora o perfuravam, toda vez que ela olhava diretamente para ele. Sem saber o que dizer, ele perguntou.

- Quando ele te deu essa carta?

Ela parecia mais abalada, mas sua voz saiu firme.

- Fawkes me entregou essa carta no dia do... ataque dos comensais à Hogwarts. Por isso ela não estava lá para...

- Salvá-lo. - Harry completou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ambos pareciam estar absorvendo o conteúdo da conversa. Harry teve a impressão de que era a primeira vez que Elladora falava sobre a morte do avô. Ele tomou coragem, e disse.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Eu também. - ela parecia carregar o peso do mundo nas costas.

Harry queria dizer palavras de conforto, mas ele não tinha nenhuma para oferecer. Ele tinha evitado pensar na morte de Dumbledore, e fugia de qualquer conversa sobre o diretor. Agora, com a única descendente dele na sua frente, sentia que parte da culpa da morte do grande bruxo era dele. Se ele não tivesse deixado Dumbledore tomar a poção, talvez...

Elladora parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Após alguns momentos, ela novamente se aproximou da janela, e deu um assovio longo e agudo. Quase imediatamente, uma bela ave pousou na janela.

- Fawkes? - Harry falou.

Elladora deu um pequeno sorriso, e respondeu.

- Sim. Agora Fawkes é minha. Herança. - ela falou, de maneira simples. A jovem acariciava a bela plumagem da ave, e Harry não pode deixar de notar que a ave tinha a mesma aparência de Elladora: apesar de estar muito bonita, tinha o olhar extremamente triste. Elladora continuou.

- Harry, toda vez que eu precisar me comunicar com você, eu mandarei Fawkes. Não me envie nenhuma outra ave, é muito perigoso. Fawkes me fará o favor de entregar suas cartas em total segurança.

A ave roçava sua cabeça no ombro de Elladora, que sussurrou algo muito baixo para a ave. Fawkes levantou vôo, e sumiu na noite. Ela suspirou, e se voltou para Harry.

- Agora, Harry, vamos à parte prática dessa reunião. Acredito que contou tudo sobre suas aulas com Dumbledore para seus amigos, Weasley e Granger, não?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

- Bom, muito bom... então, seria importante que eles participem desta parte da conversa. Pode chamá-los?

Ela retirou o feitiço de proteção da porta. Harry levantou num pulo, e saiu da sala à procura de Rony e Hermione. Avistou a senhora Weasley expulsando Fred, George, Rony, Hermione, Neville, Gina e Luna da casa.

- Já falei! Todos pra fora!!!

- Mas mamãe... - falava Gina.

- Sem mas nem menos! Não quero ninguém por aqui!- a senhora Weasley estava vermelha.

Harry chegou perto, e os jovens o cercaram.

- Quem é ela, Harry? - Rony bombardeou.

- O que ela quer? - Hermione perguntava.

Todos perguntavam mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Harry não sabia o que responder. A senhora Weasley resolveu a situação para ele.

- CALADOS! Deixem o Harry falar.

- Sra. Weasley, Elladora me pediu para chamar Rony e Hermione.

A sra. Weasley assentiu.

- Vão com Harry, vocês dois. Mas o resto, PRA FORA!

O Trio ainda ouviu as reclamações dos jovens, antes deles saírem da casa. Rapidamente, eles entraram na sala, e encontraram Elladora sentada calmamente, contemplando a lareira apagada. Ela se levantou, e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Rony e Hermione.

- Boa noite, Sr. Weasley, e Srta. Granger. - apertou as mãos dos dois - espero que Harry cuide dos detalhes menos importantes depois. Agora estou com muita pressa para ficar conversando amenidades. Tenho duas coisas muito importantes para tratar com os senhores.

Ela tirou a varinha do bolso, e selou novamente a porta. Após isso, num movimento rápido e preciso, conjurou um livro enorme e muito antigo. O estendeu para Hermione.

- Srta. Granger, espero que esse livro ajude nas suas pesquisas. Ele com certeza tem informações que não se encontram em livros comuns. Tem um belo capítulo sobre Horcruxes, que deve ser um bom começo.

Hermione abriu a boca. Ia falar, mas Harry deu um cutucão nela, a impedindo de interromper.

- Por favor, vocês três podem colocar suas mãos em cima do livro?

Os três obedeceram. Elladora fez um feitiço silencioso (como todos os outros que tinha feito anteriormente) e um jato de luz azul saiu de sua varinha.

- Pronto, agora só vocês três serão capazes de ler este livro. Qualquer pessoa que tentar abri-lo, levará um grande choque... - isso parecia diverti-la.

Elladora continuou.

- Bem, espero que eu possa ajudar na busca pelas horcruxes faltantes. Já tenho um plano de busca esquematizado, mas é de máxima importância que vocês voltem à Hogwarts para o próximo ano letivo. É questão de segurança tanto de vocês, quanto da missão. Quanto às saídas da escola, deixem isso comigo, irei conversar com a diretora McGonagall pessoalmente. Não se preocupem, apenas estejam na plataforma no dia 1º de setembro.

O trio ficou em silêncio. Estavam absorvendo a notícia. Harry não tinha cogitado voltar a Hogwarts, não enquanto ainda não tivesse achado todas as horcruxes e derrotado Voldemort. Agora, com essa nova possibilidade, não sabia o que fazer. A voz de Elladora o afastou de seus pensamentos.

- Agora, eu tenho que ir. Mas espero nos vermos em breve.

Ela levantou, vestiu novamente a capa de viagem, e saiu pela porta, sem olhar para trás. Demorou alguns segundos para os três seguirem ela. A encontraram no jardim, conversando com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Rapidamente Gina, Neville e Luna se juntaram ao trio.

- Obrigada por me receberem, Arthur e Molly. Tenho que ir, mas, assim que puder, passarei aqui com mais calma.- ela dizia, educadamente.

- Você pode vir aqui quando quiser, Elladora. Sempre será bem vinda nesta casa. - falou o Sr. Weasley.

- Venha no casamento de Gui! É no fim de semana, no sábado. Enviarei um convite.

- Não sei, Molly...

- Não aceitaremos não como resposta. - disse Arthur Weasley.

Ela sorriu, mas sem mostrar os dentes.

- Então virei, será um prazer. Gui é o mais velho de seus filhos, não é?

A Sra. Weasley respondeu.

- É sim. Vai se casar com Fleur Dellacour.

Elladora assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ah, sim, Dellacour... Bem, virei no sábado, então. Mas agora não posso ficar. Foi um prazer, como sempre, Molly e Arthur.

Ela apertou a mão dos dois, e foi caminhando pelo jardim. Mas uma voz a fez parar.

- Ellie?

Era a voz de Remo Lupin. Elladora se virou, e seu rosto estava branco como papel. Sua voz saiu baixa, pelos lábios entreabertos.

- Remo...

Os dois se aproximaram lentamente. Pararam um de frente para o outro, e ficaram longos segundos apenas se observando. Então, num movimento delicado, se abraçaram.

- Ellie... como? Eu achava que você estava... que você tinha...morrido...

- Eu estou bem, estava escondida...

Ficaram ainda algum tempo abraçados, em silêncio. Parecia um reencontro de pessoas muito queridas, que não se viam há muito tempo. Soltaram-se, mas Lupin ainda segurava as mãos dela. Ele falou.

- Oh, Ellie... eu sinto muito... por sua perda...

- Obrigada.

A expressão dela era de extrema tristeza, que parecia contagiar todo o ambiente. O ar estava mais pesado, e frio. Harry olhou para o lado, e viu Hermione segurando a mão de Rony. Gina, que estava ao seu lado, o encarou. Ele sentiu o olhar dela o aquecendo, como uma brisa morna de verão. Sorriu levemente, e a garota o retribuiu, e tocou levemente sua mão delicada no braço dele. Ele sentiu um leve choque.

Lupin estendeu uma mão, como se fosse tocar o rosto dela, mas parou no meio do caminho, e baixou a mão.

- Você não mudou absolutamente nada. - ele falou.

- E você mudou bastante. - disse ela, com um sorriso triste.

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigada por não dizer "você está horrível".

- Eu já te vi muito pior. - ela falou, séria.

Ambos pareciam recordar de uma experiência muito ruim. Afastando o pensamento ruim, Lupin falou.

- Vem comigo, tem alguém que eu quero que conheça.

Os dois caminharam para longe de Harry e os amigos, e foram na direção de Tonks. Eles ficaram observando, de longe. Os três ficaram conversando por alguns minutos, depois Elladora se despediu, e desaparatou. Lupin parecia arrasado, e foi consolado pela namorada. Ele e Tonks se sentaram num banco, e ficaram conversando longamente.

Harry ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando perdido o ponto em que Elladora desaparatara. Foi acordado do devaneio pelas vozes dos amigos.

- Quem era ela, Harry? - perguntou Rony.

- O que ela queria? - quis saber Gina.

- Por que ela te chamou para conversar separadamente? - perguntou Neville.

Todos bombardeavam Harry com perguntas e mais perguntas. A sra. Weasley interviu.

- Nada de perguntas, seus curiosos. Vão continuar as tarefas!

Mas isso não impediu os garotos de continuarem as perguntas. Harry virou-se para a sra. Weasley e falou.

- Sra. Weasley, Elladora não pediu segredo sobre quem ela é... acho que todos vão saber, de uma forma ou de outra...

Vencida, a sra. Weasley concordou.

- Está bom, mas vou fazer só um resumo, e vocês vão voltar ao trabalho antes de dormir.

Todos concordaram rapidamente, Harry inclusive, já que ele próprio queria saber mais sobre a jovem. A sra. Weasley prosseguiu.

- Bem, Elladora é neta de Alvo Dumbledore. O pai dela era filho de Dumbledore. Todas achavam que ela estava morta, ela desapareceu há muitos anos. Agora, descobrimos que Dumbledore a escondeu, o que provavelmente a manteve viva este tempo todo. Ela era o alvo preferido dos comensais. Mas todos que lutam contra você-sabe-quem estão muito satisfeitos com a volta dela, que é uma bruxa formidável. E precisamos de toda ajuda que tivermos...

Logo após a sra. Weasley terminar a frase, todos a encheram de perguntas novamente, mas ela não quis nem ouvir.

- Chega de perguntas! Vão terminar a arrumação, e depois, todos para a cama!!

Eles protestaram, mas acabaram cedendo. Continuaram arrumando a decoração da festa, e depois subiram para os quartos. A sra. Weasley os acompanhou, para garantir que eles fossem dormir, e não ficariam até tarde conversando. Hermione levou o livro que Elladora lhe entregou para o quarto, e disse que, assim que pudesse, daria uma olhada. Harry e Rony sabiam que isso significava que ela devoraria o livro em poucas horas. Harry, Rony e Neville entraram no quarto de Rony, e assim que a porta fechou, ela virou para Harry, e perguntou.

- Quanto tempo você acha que a Mione vai demorar para chegar aqui?

No mesmo instante, com um "crack", Hermione apareceu.

- Então, Harry, o que mais ela te falou? - a garota perguntou, quase imediatamente após aparatar.

Ainda se refazendo do susto Harry abriu a boca para responder mas, como Neville estava com o trio, ele não poderia falar nada sobre as horcruxes.

- Não muito mais que a sra. Weasley falou... ela disse que o pai dela morreu faz muito tempo, e que Dumbledore a deixou escondida para protegê-la.

- Ela é muito bonita. - disse Neville, falando pela primeira vez.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas e aquela história dela com o professor Lupin? Foi muito estranho... - falou Rony.

- Ela não falou nada sobre isso. Acho que, pela cara de surpresa dela, ela não tinha idéia que ele estava aqui. - disse Harry.

- Será que ela foi namorada dele? - Rony falou.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Lógico que não, né, Rony! Ela não deve ter mais que 25 anos, se não for mais nova, e Lupin tem uns 36, ou 37 anos. Se ela estava escondida há muito tempo, e eles não se vêem desde que ela se escondeu, isso não é nem um pouco viável.

Hermione continuou falando, mas como se falasse consigo mesma, e não com os rapazes.

- Bem, filha dele ela também não pode ser, já que o pai dela era filho de Dumbledore... fora a idade, que torna impossível... - repentinamente, ela se virou para Harry. - Harry, ela não falou mais nada sobre si mesma, qualquer informação?

Harry pensou um instante, e respondeu.

- Ah, ela falou o nome completo. Elladora Peverell Dumbledore. Mas foi só isso.

Hermione contraiu a testa.

- Peverell? Acho que já vi esse nome em algum lugar...

- Eu também. - disse Harry. Só que ele não lembrava onde ouvira esse nome...

Hermione se levantou da cama onde estava sentada.

- Bem, vou voltar para o quarto antes que a sra. Weasley perceba que eu saí. Amanhã nós conversamos mais sobre isso.

Com um crack, ela desapareceu.

Os rapazes se ajeitaram para dormir, e Rony virou para Harry, antes de apagar a luz.

- Não esquenta não, Harry. Tenho certeza que a Mione vai descobrir alguma coisa.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e Rony apagou a luz. Mas Harry não conseguiu dormir imediatamente. Ficou um bom tempo pensando nos acontecimentos daquela noite. Não esperava ter ajuda de ninguém, fora Hermione e Rony, na busca das horcruxes. De certa forma, isso o deixava mais tranqüilo. Mas Elladora era tão misteriosa que ele não sabia o que pensar dela. Cheio de dúvidas, ele foi cedendo ao sono. Mas sabia que, no casamento de Gui, poderia obter mais respostas para suas perguntas.


	4. Cap 4 O Casamento

**Olá a todos!**

**Antes de iniciar esse capítulo, tenho que fazer alguns comentários importantes. **

**Eu planejei essa fic por muito tempo, antes de começar a postar. Fiz vários planos, alguns resumos em papéis espalhados pelo meu quarto, anotações em versos de envelopes e guardanapos, todas aquelas coisas esquisitas que autores fazem quando uma idéia imperdível lhes ocorre e precisa ser escrita imediatamente. Pois bem, eu fiz isso muito antes de 21 de julho, e queria poder ter adiantado boa parte da fic antes do lançamento de Deathly Hallows. Mas, infelizmente, não consegui. Eu parecia estar prevendo que uma parte do que eu planejei estaria presente no livro de Rowling. E estava. Não o livro inteiro, logicamente, mas algumas coisas que eu considero interessantes e criativas. Só que, agora, elas são quase que inúteis, ou então poderiam ser consideradas uma cópia. **

**Então eu desisti, mesmo que temporariamente, desta fic, me concentrando apenas em Hogwarts High School, que tem agradado muito aos leitores. Mas eu sempre quis voltar a escrever Herdeiros de Hogwarts. Então um amigo querido me falou para ignorar qualquer coisa que me impedisse de continuar, e prosseguir com a história exatamente como eu planejei. E eu vi que ele tem razão, já que eu não devo satisfação a ninguém, e escrevo porque gosto. **

**Por esse motivo, vou continuar a escrever essa fic. Vou escrevê-la porque eu gosto, e não porque tenho obrigação. E vou tentar mantê-la exatamente como tinha planejado, talvez com uma ou outra modificação menor. **

**Esse capítulo, por exemplo, demorou a ser postado, principalmente porque eu tive que reescrever boa parte dele, no início. Senão ia ficar quase idêntico ao começo do capítulo do casamento, no livro sete. Mas mantive o mesmo clima que eu queria, e a conclusão ficou intocada. **

**Como essa é minha primeira atualização, desde que o livro foi lançado, em julho, devo tentar atualizá-la com maior freqüência. Até porque algumas outras coisas que eu planejei dependem dela. Espero que a história agrade, e que os leitores que costumam acompanhá-la não desistam de ler.**

**Um beijo para todos!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 4 – O Casamento 

O aguardado dia do casamento finalmente chegou. Harry ficou feliz, não porque estava ansioso pela festa, ou algo do tipo. Ele estava satisfeito era com não precisar ficar fazendo arranjos de flores, ou carregando cadeiras de um lado para o outro. Era um alívio simplesmente pensar que a única coisa a fazer era tomar banho e colocar suas vestes de festa.

A cerimônia foi realizada numa capela não muito afastada da casa dos Weasley. Harry nunca tinha ido a um casamento na vida, e não sabia exatamente o que esperar. Na verdade, o casamento bruxo não era muito diferente do trouxa. A cerimônia foi realizada por um senhor muito velho e baixinho. No altar, Gui esperava a entrada da noiva, e tinha seus padrinhos ao lado. Rony era um deles, e estava visivelmente nervoso, e suava muito.

Após um pequeno atraso, Fleur entrou, acompanhada de sua irmã Gabrielle e de Gina. Fleur estava deslumbrante, com um vestido longo e de corte elegante. A tiara da tia de Rony realmente completava o vestido de forma magnífica. Mas Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos de Gina. Ela estava linda com suas vestes dourado-claro e os cabelos enfeitados com flores. Quando ela passou por ele, a caminho do altar, deu uma piscadinha com o olho, e ele sentiu uma onda de calor inexplicável. Hermione, sentada ao seu lado, percebeu os olhares do amigo.

- Ela está linda, não é? – ela falou, sorrindo levemente.

Harry sorriu, e respondeu.

- Está sim. Aliás, vocês duas estão.

E era verdade. Hermione vestia um vestido vermelho, e usava os cabelos bem lisos. Estava muito bonita. Ela agradeceu o elogio, e tentou emendar uma conversa que há muito queria ter com Harry.

- Harry, sabe, agora com essa possibilidade de voltarmos à Hogwarts, você poderia reconsiderar sua decisão...

Harry sabia onde Hermione queria chegar, e não tinha a mínima vontade de discutir esse assunto. Interrompendo a amiga, falou.

- Mione, agora não é hora de falar sobre isso. Depois a gente conversa.

A garota, um pouco contrariada, aceitou.

- Tudo bem. Mas duvido que você consiga evitar a Gina estudando na mesma escola que ela...

Harry não disse nada. Sabia que Hermione tinha razão. Mas não podia pensar nesse assunto naquele instante. Olhou para Gina, em pé, no altar. O olhar dela encontrou o dele. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela o retribuiu, e se voltou para a cerimônia. Harry manteve seus olhos em Gina, e percebeu que Hermione estava certa. Ele não conseguiria evitar Gina, estudando em Hogwarts...

A cerimônia não foi muito longa, e logo o casal trocava as alianças, após dizerem seus votos. Harry olhou para o lado, e viu Hermione enxugando discretamente as lágrimas que tinham rolado pelo rosto dela. Harry sorriu, sem compreender o porquê de a amiga ter ficado emocionada. Ele olhou em volta, e percebeu que Hermione não era a única. Molly Weasley se acabava em lágrimas, assim como a mãe de Fleur. Algumas outras senhoras que Harry não conhecia também tinham lágrimas pelo rosto, e aquilo pareceu ligeiramente surreal, ainda mais com ele pensando que aquilo era um casamento, e não um velório.

Harry percorria os convidados com os olhos, e notou que a igreja estava bem cheia. Não conseguiu distinguir muitas pessoas na multidão. Viu Tonks e Lupin sentados juntos, com a jovem auror apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do namorado. O sorriso nos lábios de Tonks indicava que as coisas iam bem entre os dois. Harry ficou feliz pelo casal, mas ao mesmo tempo pensou inevitavelmente em Gina. A procurou com os olhos, e viu que ela não estava chorosa. Apenas mais uma entre as várias coisas maravilhosas a respeito dela.

O fim da cerimônia tirou Harry do devaneio em que ele se encontrava. Todos os convidados estavam se retirando. Alguns iam até a toca via chave de portal, outros iam aparatar. Harry, que ia com Hermione e Rony, esperou o pequeno tumulto que se formou na saída para ir embora. Em pouco tempo, todos estavam na toca. A enorme tenda principal, branca e lisa, cobria a maior parte do jardim da toca.

- Jardim que eu passei o maldito verão inteiro desgnomizando! – repetia Rony, mais vezes do que o aceitável. Hermione logo cutucava o rapaz, e falava para ele parar de reclamar.

A festa começou já bastante animada. Uma banda tocava num pequeno palco, que era um tanto pequeno demais para tantos músicos. Uma enorme mesa de doces que saltitavam levemente estava numa das laterais da tenda. O bolo, de vários andares, estava em outra mesa separada, ao lado de uma foto de Gui e Fleur, na qual sorriam, e se abraçavam. Harry lembrou imediatamente de uma foto de seus pais, tão felizes, no dia do casamento. Sentiu um pequeno aperto na garganta.

Várias mesas foram distribuídas em volta da pista de dança. Os convidados, que Harry não conhecia em sua maioria, logo se acomodaram, e assistiram à primeira dança do casal.

Harry sentou numa mesa um pouco mais no canto. Assim ele conseguia evitar parcialmente os olhares espichados em sua direção. Hermione, Rony, Luna e Neville sentaram junto com ele.

Logo vários casais invadiram a pista de dança, e garçons começaram a servir bebidas e petiscos. Luna observava os dançarinos com seu típico ar sonhador, e falou.

- Eu gostaria de dançar. – ela parecia estar falando mais com si mesma que com qualquer outra pessoa.

Rony engoliu uma risadinha, e logo recebeu um cutucão de Hermione. O primeiro de vários ao longo da noite.

Harry ficou quieto, mas instantaneamente procurou Gina com os olhos. A encontrou dançando com Jorge, e ria de alguma coisa que o irmão falava. Seus cabelos ruivos balançando de um lado para o outro. Harry ficou momentaneamente hipnotizado, e não percebia o que acontecia ao redor.

- Francamente, Ron... – a reclamação de Hermione fez Harry despertar.

- O que foi? – respondeu o ruivo.

Harry olhou para a mesa, e viu que Luna e Neville tinham desaparecido. Logo ele avistou a dupla dançando na pista. Harry teve que admitir, Neville realmente tinha evoluído como dançarino. O casal deslizava suavemente pelo salão, e Luna não recebia pisões nos pés, como Gina no Baile de Inverno.

Rony e Hermione estavam novamente envolvidos em uma briga, e Harry não se deu ao trabalho de tentar ouvir ou prestar atenção. Ele percorria os olhos pelos convidados, distraído. Então, uma figura chamou sua atenção. Ela vinha se encaminhando para a mesa deles, e Harry não conseguiu reagir a tempo. Quando abriu a boca para tentar avisar aos amigos, a pessoa chegou, e falou imediatamente.

- Hermione!

Hermione arregalou instantaneamente os olhos, e Rony olhava como se não acreditasse no que via. Vitor Krum estava parado na frente deles. Vestia uma roupa muito elegante, mas um pouco exagerada, de veludo vermelho e preto. Realmente exagerada, ainda mais se considerando que era verão.

- Vitor... ah, oi! – ela falou, completamente constrangida.

Krum apenas acenou a cabeça para Harry, o cumprimentando. Para Rony ele olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha, mas não fez menção de cumprimentar. Ele logo falou, com seu sotaque carregado.

- Quer dançar comigo? – ele estava com a mão estendida para Hermione.

Hermione não conseguiu reagir de imediato. Mas, quando ela abriu a boca para responder, foi sumariamente interrompida.

- Não!

Ela olhou para o lado. Era Rony que tinha falado. Ele estava muito sério, e encarava o búlgaro com os olhos faiscando. Krum parecia não ter compreendido o que acontecia, e repetiu.

- Não?

Rony levantou da mesa, e falou, ainda olhando para Krum.

- Não, ela não vai dançar com você, porque já prometeu esta dança para mim. Esta, e várias depois desta também.

Ele pegou Hermione pela mão, e saiu puxando a garota para a pista. Hermione estava muito vermelha, mas definitivamente tinha uma expressão alegre no rosto. Krum ficou um instante parado, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Logo ele virou para os lados, como que para ter certeza que ninguém tinha notado o ocorrido, e foi andando para o outro lado do salão.

Harry não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que se formou nos seus lábios. Finalmente Rony tinha tomado a iniciativa...

Ele ainda sorria quando parou um garçom que passava por perto, e pegou uma cerveja amanteigada. Quando voltou para seu lugar, ouviu uma voz suave falar.

- Olá...

Ele virou o rosto em direção à voz, e viu a dona dela. Elladora estava em pé, ao seu lado. E estava ainda mais bonita que da vez anterior. Harry não sabia dizer se era o vestido cinza-prateado, ou os cabelos macios presos parcialmente, mas ele achou que, se um dia conhecesse uma princesa, ela deveria se parecer com aquela mulher. Ela tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios, e falou.

- Posso te fazer companhia?

Harry imediatamente ofereceu a cadeira ao seu lado.

- Claro.

Ela sentou, e começou a falar.

- Gostando da festa?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. Ela sorriu.

- Mesmo? Você não levantou desta cadeira ainda, achei que estava entediado.

Harry sorriu, e respondeu.

- Não sou muito fã de dança...

Ela riu silenciosamente, e falou.

- Ainda bem que você está sentado nesta mesa afastada. Assim consigo fugir temporariamente de Rufo Scrimgeour. Ele está me perseguindo para todos os lados. Aparentemente o ministro está muito interessado no meu retorno. – ela terminou a frase com um leve toque de ironia, e Harry ficou satisfeito ao notar que ela também não aprovava o ministério.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante. Harry percebeu que ela constantemente mexia no longo cordão fino e prateado que usava. O cordão descia pelo colo, e caía por dentro do decote do vestido, ocultando o pingente dentro da roupa dela.

- E... Elladora...

- Sim. – ela abandonou o devaneio, e se voltou para o rapaz.

- Você disse que ficou escondida por muito tempo...

A mulher sorriu levemente.

- Curioso?

Harry não queria parecer intrometido, mas a morte de Dumbledore o fez querer obter o máximo de informações possível. Ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer no dia seguinte, e a perspectiva de perder mais um mentor, o deixava assustado. Então ele resolveu que não deixaria de perguntar o que queria por algum tipo de receio. Mas ela não deu tempo dele responder. Ela imediatamente começou a falar.

- Fiquei escondida mais tempo que deveria, ou, principalmente, gostaria. Mas Alvo sempre insistiu para eu continuar reclusa. Ele sempre dizia que preferia me ver segura, e longe dele, do que por perto, e em perigo.

Harry quase sorriu. Aquele parecia mesmo algo típico de Dumbledore. Mas algo o ocorreu.

- E sua mãe? Você disse que ela também foi escondida. Ela também veio com você?

Elladora baixou a cabeça, e sua voz saiu mais fraca que o de costume.

- Não. Ela... morreu.

Harry se sentiu um idiota de ter feito aquela pergunta. Queria dizer que sentia muito. Mas as palavras não saíram. Elladora prosseguiu.

- Não muito tempo após meu pai. Ela não agüentou, e sucumbiu à perda.

A reação de Harry foi instantânea. Elladora viu sua expressão, e logo completou.

- Oh, Harry, não pense mal de minha mãe. Ela não teve escolha. Não foi como a mãe de Tom Riddle.

Ele registrou o uso do nome verdadeiro de Voldemort. E, após algum tempo de silêncio, falou.

- Como assim?

Elladora inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Minha mãe não era humana. – ela baixou levemente o tom de voz ao continuar – Ela era uma ninfa. Você sabe algo sobre elas?

Harry vasculhou a mente, tentando lembrar do que sabia sobre ninfas. E se repreendeu mentalmente por não ter lido direito o livro sobre seres mágicos que Hermione praticamente obrigou ele e Rony a lerem. Ele só conseguia lembrar que existem vários tipos de ninfas, e que elas são seres ligados à natureza. Lembrou que existem ninfas das florestas, nos rios, mares e musas, fora as que ele não lembrava. E que elas são imortais.

- Um pouco. Ninfas não são imortais?

Elladora abriu um sorriso triste.

- São, mas podem morrer. Ninfas costumam associar sua vida a algo que amam muito. Algumas ligam suas vidas a florestas, por exemplo, e vivem enquanto a floresta existir, que pode ser para sempre. Minha mãe... ela conheceu meu pai, e se apaixonou por ele no mesmo instante. Inconscientemente, ela ligou sua vida à dele. Quando ele morreu, ela não conseguiu viver, mesmo que quisesse. Ela apenas definhou, e morreu. Foi... muito triste. – ela terminou a frase olhando para o chão.

- Eu sinto muito. – Harry finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Obrigada. Mas já faz muito tempo. Eu era uma criança, na época.

Harry sabia que o tempo não mudava em nada a tristeza pela perda de um ente querido. Mas percebeu que ela tentava manter a conversa o menos constrangedora possível. Ele resolveu fazer sua parte.

- Então você é meio ninfa? Tem alguma habilidade especial?

Elladora quase sorriu, e respondeu.

- Faço uma ou outra coisa diferente. Mas sou bruxa, como meu pai, e meu avô.

Harry franziu ligeiramente a testa.

- E você também é imortal?

Desta vez ela realmente sorriu.

- Seria uma boa vantagem, não é? Mas não, não sou. Apenas envelheço mais lentamente que os humanos e bruxos.

Harry pensou em perguntar a idade dela, mas se conteve. Mas ela pareceu notar o que ele pensava e riu de verdade pela primeira vez.

- Você não sabe que é indelicado perguntar a idade de uma mulher, Harry?

O rapaz arregalou os olhos.

- Você... como? – ele pensou um instante, e falou – Você usou Legilimencia?

Ela negou com a cabeça, e completou.

- Não. Às vezes, eu consigo captar pensamentos periféricos de algumas pessoas. Mas não é sempre que ocorre, nem com todos. Esse é um pequeno bônus de ser meio-ninfa...

Harry pensou que essa era uma boa habilidade de se ter.

- Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, posso dizer que sou um tanto mais velha que aparento ser. – ela falou.

Harry sorriu, e Elladora o observou com uma expressão visivelmente agradecida no rosto. Ela ficou calada por um instante, e prosseguiu, falando mais baixo.

- Sabe, Harry, eu realmente fico sensibilizada pela forma como você recebeu essa notícia...

Harry franziu a testa.

- Como assim?

Ela olhou para baixo, e continuou.

- Minha origem. Não são todos que aceitam o que eu sou. Para falar a verdade, poucos aceitam de forma natural. Você sabe, o preconceito. Eu sou uma mestiça, não sou completamente humana. Você deve saber como os mestiços são tratados na comunidade bruxa, não é?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas realmente gostaria de não saber como era. Pensou em Hagrid, meio gigante, e em Remus, que era lobisomem. Nenhum dos dois era tratado de forma normal, e os bruxos, em geral, os consideravam inferiores. Ou tinham medo.

- Os mestiços como eu são tratados de forma pior que os nascido trouxas, Harry. Não somos completamente humanos, e alguns bruxos passam a achar que somos algo totalmente inferior, uma aberração que não deveria existir.

Harry teve uma vívida memória do quadro da Sra. Black gritando. _Mutantes, mestiços, seres abomináveis!!!!_ Aquilo o fez sentir seu estômago revirar.

- Então eram caçados por comensais e Voldemort. – Harry falou.

Elladora acenou com a cabeça.

- Eles julgavam ser divertido caçar mestiços como animais. Já que nos julgam como tais.

Harry, por um segundo, sentiu vergonha de ser bruxo. Ele sabia que jamais pensaria dessa forma, mas a lembrança da estátua no sede do Ministério da Magia demonstrava claramente que a sociedade bruxa tinha líderes, e eles eram os bruxos. Os outros seres mágicos eram colocados em patamares inferiores.

- Isso é ridículo. – Harry falou, muito sério – Essa visão das coisas. A origem de pessoa não diz nada sobre ela, o que importa é o como ela age ao longo da vida. Suas escolhas.

Aquela frase pareceu ter mais impacto sobre a mulher ao seu lado que qualquer outra coisa que eles falaram. Harry entendeu logo o porque. Era uma frase que poderia ter saído da boca de Alvo Dumbledore. Ela ficou calada por algum tempo, como se estivesse perdida em lembranças. Mas logo levantou o rosto e olhou em volta.

Elladora acenou delicadamente para o garçom que passava bem na frente deles. Era um rapaz jovem, cheio de sardas no rosto. Ela olhava diretamente para ela, e parecia um pouco abobado. Ela sorriu, e ele veio até os dois.

- Posso ajudá-la? - ele perguntou, esperançoso.

Elladora sorriu gentilmente, e falou.

- Eu seria muito grata se você me servisse um cálice desses. - ela apontava para a garrafa de uísque de fogo sobre a bandeja que ele carregava.

O rapaz prontamente a serviu, e ela agradeceu. Ele só pareceu notar Harry depois de servi-la, e ofereceu a bebida, que o rapaz recusou mostrando que bebia cerveja amanteigada.

Elladora olhou para o cálice cheio, o ergueu ligeiramente, como se brindasse mentalmente a alguém, ou a alguma coisa, e virou de uma vez só o conteúdo.

Harry ficou surpreso ao vê-la fazer aquilo. Não imaginava que alguém que tinha um porte tão majestoso pudesse beber uma bebida tão forte, de forma tão rápida, e visivelmente sem efeito algum. Mas, quando ela esticou o braço, para colocar o copo vazio em cima da mesa, Harry viu algo assustador.

Uma sombra, algo escuro no antebraço esquerdo dela. Não era muito grande, mas o fez imediatamente perguntar.

- O que é isso? - ele falou, e sua voz saiu mais ríspida que ele pretendia. Aquilo lembrava demais a marca negra.

Elladora olhou para ele, e viu em seus olhos a apreensão. Ela se aproximou, e exibiu o pulso.

- Isso?

Harry pode então ver de perto do que se tratava. Era uma tatuagem, ele estava certo. Mas não lembrava em nada a marca negra. Era bem menor, e tinha um desenho delicado, um pássaro azulado no meio de um círculo, e uma estrela envolvendo tudo. Era muito bonita, e parecia emanar uma luz azulada muito suave, como a luz de um vaga-lume.

- Isso é um "presentinho" que eu ganhei. Eu já viajei por vários países diferentes, Harry, e os costumes dos bruxos variam muito de lugar para lugar. Essa tatuagem foi feita numa ilha do pacífico, e ela me dá uma ajuda extra.

- Que ajuda?

Elladora inspirou.

- Você deve ter percebido que eu voltei para a Grã-Bretanha, e que isso acarreta em muitas perguntas e dúvidas. Mas eu tenho uma função a cumprir. Devo ajudar você e a Ordem. Essa tatuagem vai me ajudar nessa tarefa.

Harry franziu a testa, e ela prosseguiu.

- É uma tatuagem de proteção. Com ela, eu cedo um pouco da minha força vital para a Ordem, e assim ofereço uma pequena proteção aos membros. Não é muito, mas já faz com que eu me sinta mais tranqüila.

Harry olhou para a mulher, e percebeu que ela não estava contando tudo sobre o assunto.

- Mas e você? O que isso faz com você?

Ela curvou os lábios ligeiramente, num quase sorriso.

- É, não é tão fácil te enganar, não é mesmo? Está bem. Essa tatuagem liga meu destino ao da Ordem. Se a Ordem acabar...

Harry se sobressaltou.

- Mas... você não devia...

- Harry, você acha que, se perdermos essa guerra, eu vou ter algum motivo para continuar vivendo?

Aquilo atingiu Harry como um soco. Ela falava de vida e morte como se fossem coisas normais. E ele, pela primeira vez, teve um vislumbre do que aconteceria com o mundo bruxo se Voldemort vencesse. Na verdade, ele nunca pensava nisso, já que sabia que se Voldemort vencesse, ele morreria. Mas e as pessoas que sobrevivessem? O que seria delas? Imaginou seus amigos, seus colega, professores, todos eles presos, ou foragidos, num mundo sem esperança ou segurança. Aquilo era muito pior que imaginar sua própria morte.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Elladora voltou a brincar com o cordão longo que estava em volta de seu pescoço, mas ela continuava não puxando o pingente para fora do vestido. Harry observava a festa, as pessoas dançando, alegres e despreocupadas. Pensou que daria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar de alguma delas. Ele tinha o peso do mundo nas costas, e ninguém poderia entender o que ele sentia. Era como se ele estivesse sozinho, mas estava cercado por várias pessoas.

- Harry. - a voz suave e baixa de Elladora o tirou dos seus pensamentos - Eu tenho uma pergunta a te fazer.

Harry se virou para ela.

- Eu gostaria de saber se você tem interesse em entrar para a Ordem da Fênix.

Harry abriu um sorriso genuíno e aliviado, o primeiro da noite. Elladora apenas acenou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Eu sabia que você iria concordar.

Harry sentiu uma enorme satisfação com o pedido. E queria saber mais.

- Mas como a Ordem atua, na prática? O que eu vou fazer?

Elladora sorriu.

- Acho que sua função é a mais importante, não é? Acabar com ele... Mas vamos te colocar a par de tudo que se passa com a Ordem. E você, de Hogwarts, vai passar todas as informações que tiver - Harry franziu a testa, e ela completou - aquelas que podem ser compartilhadas com os membros.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Ele imaginou como seria trabalhar para a Ordem. Reportar tudo que acontece em Hogwarts. E, pensando em Hogwarts, ele passou os olhos pelo salão, reconhecendo vários de ser colegas e ex-colegas de escola. Viu Neville e Luna dançando sorridentes. Luna tinha seu habitual ar sonhador, e Neville parecia mais seguro de si. Viu, de relance, Rony e Hermione rodopiando, o que o fez imaginar se Rony tinha tomado lições de dança durante o verão. Oliver Wood, seu ex-capitão no time de quadribol da Grifinória estava dançando com Alicia Spinnet. E, mais adiante, ele viu Gina dançando com Fred. Seu olhar se prendeu nela, e ele sentia seu espírito mais leve ao observar seus cabelos macios descendo pelas costas, balançando suavemente no ritmo da música. Fred girou a garota, que sorriu, e Harry sentiu seu peito apertar um pouco mais.

- Sabe, Harry, essa noite pode ser a última noite de real tranqüilidade que nós vivemos. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer amanhã.

Ele olhou para Elladora brevemente, mas, como um ímã, seu olhar foi novamente atraído para Gina. Ela falou novamente, e desta vez, ela se inclinou um pouco, falando ligeiramente mais baixo.

- Você devia dançar com ela. Pelo menos uma vez. Uma das coisas mais dolorosas na vida é se arrepender de algo que você não fez. - ela inspirou brevemente, e falou, com um tom mais triste - Eu posso te garantir, Harry.

Elladora se levantou da cadeira, acenou com a cabeça, e apenas falou.

- Espero vê-lo em breve. Boa noite.

Ela saiu sem olhar para trás. Harry percebeu que ela foi direto até a mesa dos professores de Hogwarts, e viu o pequeno rebuliço que ela causou com sua chegada. Hagrid se levantou para abraçá-la, e acabou suspendendo-a uns bons centímetros do chão com isso. McGonagall apenas segurou a mão dela, e parecia um tanto emocionada. Elladora sentou ao seu lado, e Harry riu ao perceber que Slughorn tentava, inutilmente, trocar de lugar com Hagrid para sentar-se junto à Elladora.

Ele voltou a olhar para a pista de dança, mas não viu sinal algum de Gina. Ele ainda procurou pelos lados, mas nada. Resolveu dar uma busca completa. Levantou-se da cadeira, e foi caminhando por entre as mesas.

Assim que ele começou a caminhar, percebeu que foi um erro. Os convidados não paravam de encará-lo, e Harry percebeu que era questão de tempo até começarem a cercá-lo, e enchê-lo de perguntas.

Olhou para os lados, em busca de uma saída. Mas, para seu horror, Rufo Scrimgeour estava numa mesa próxima, e já começava a se erguer em sua direção. Harry imediatamente foi para o lado oposto, e deu graças a Deus por encontrar rostos conhecidos. Tonks e Lupin estavam num canto mais reservado, conversando tranqüilamente. Ele se aproximou, e Tonks logo sorriu para ele.

- E aí, beleza, Harry?

- Oi Tonks, Oi Remus. - Harry cumprimentou.

- Conseguiu escapar de Scrimgeour? - falou Remus, com um tom levemente divertido. Ele estava bem mais relaxado que o normal.

Harry ficou satisfeito ao ver que o casal estava bem. Resolveu sentar com eles.

- Ele não desiste. Acha que vou virar o garoto propaganda do Ministério, ou algo parecido.

Tonks deu uma risadinha, e Lupin continuou olhando para Harry.

Um barulho de trombeta os distraiu por um instante. Os três se voltaram para o local de origem do som, e viram Hagrid assoando o nariz com um grande lenço. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos e, com a mão livre, acariciava a cabeça de Elladora. A moça estava rindo abertamente, e parecia ainda mais jovem quando fazia isso. Harry resolveu se aproveitar do fato e perguntar para Lupin sobre ela.

- Remus... você conhece a Elladora de onde?

Tonks e Remus trocaram um olhar significativo, e ela imediatamente levantou. Olhou para os dois, e disse.

- Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem. Querem ponche?

Remus sorriu levemente para ela, e aceitou. Harry agradeceu, e viu Tonks se afastando deles rapidamente. Logo ele se voltou para Lupin, esperando a resposta. Ele estava mais sério que o habitual.

- Eu a conheci em Hogwarts. – ele falou, com sua voz tranqüila.

- Hogwarts?

- Sim. Ela entrou na escola um ano depois que eu e seus pais, era do ano logo abaixo ao nosso. Nós ficamos amigos depois de algum tempo. Ela era... ela é uma pessoa notável, bondosa, capaz, corajosa. Uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci. Ela definitivamente é... especial.

Harry lembrou que Elladora realmente tinha dito que era mais velha do que aparentava. Harry só não esperava que ela fosse tão mais velha assim. Então, algo lhe ocorreu.

- Eu achei que ela tinha estudado fora, já que não tinha ouvido falar sobre Dumbledore ter uma neta na escola.

Remus assentiu com a cabeça, e respondeu.

- Ela sempre estudou em Hogwarts, mas ninguém sabia quem ela era. Só foi descoberto quando ela estava no quinto ano. Dumbledore foi muito esperto, ele a inscreveu na escola utilizando um outro sobrenome, da avó dela, se não me engano. Como todos achavam que a neta dele tinha morrido com o resto da família, anos atrás, ninguém percebeu o plano. Ela morava com a avó materna na França, então não havia como fazer a ligação.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, e Lupin prosseguiu falando.

- Mas tem outra coisa que eu devo te contar. - Harry olhou atentamente para Remus - A Ellie... ela era muito amiga da sua mãe.

Harry sentiu como se uma corrente de ar frio tivesse passado por ele, em pleno verão. Amiga da mãe dele?

- Elas se tornaram amigas quando já estavam maiores. E a amizade delas era bem forte. Tanto que a Ellie foi a madrinha de casamento de sua mãe. E tinha mesmo que ser - Lupin completou, com um meio sorriso - ela ajudou bastante o namoro de seus pais.

Harry tentou imaginar o começo do namoro dos pais. Será que foi repentino, como seu namoro com Gina? Provavelmente não, pelo pouco que sabia. Pelo menos agora, ele tinha mais uma pessoa para quem perguntar.

Harry observou Elladora ao longe. Ela ainda estava com os professores de Hogwarts, e agora conversava com McGonagall. As duas falavam muito próximas, e ambas estavam muito sérias. Ele percebeu que Lupin também olhava para ela, e seu semblante parecia muito entristecido. Quando ele notou Harry o observando, ele falou.

- Ela... ela simplesmente sumiu, Harry. Todos achavam que ela estava morta. Eu... seus pais foram assassinados, Sirius foi preso, Pedro foi dado como morto, e Ellie desapareceu. O próprio Dumbledore, após algum tempo, disse que não havia esperanças de encontrá-la viva. Eu... ainda é um choque vê-la aqui, exatamente igual a 16 anos atrás. Parece que não passou um dia sequer para ela. Eu teria te contado sobre ela, mas... ainda era doloroso.

Lupin ficou calado, e Harry sentiu pena do homem ao seu lado. Remus, em questão de dias, tinha perdido todos os seus amigos. Mortos, presos, desaparecidos. Harry imaginou como seria se o mesmo acontecesse com ele. A mera tentativa de imaginar Rony, Hermione e Gina nessa situação o deixou com um nó na garganta.

Lupin agora estava com o olhar vidrado, imerso em lembranças do passado. Harry viu Tonks se aproximando, e resolveu deixar os dois sozinhos. Apenas se despediu, e foi andando sem rumo pelas mesas. Conseguiu voltar para a mesa que estava sentado anteriormente, e viu que ela tinha um ocupante. Gina Weasley.

Gina estava encostada na cadeira. Ela balançava a cabeça, acompanhando o ritmo da música que tocava. Harry se aproximou, e Gina lhe ofereceu um daqueles sorrisos que somente ela era capaz de oferecer. Suave e intenso ao mesmo tempo. Ele chegou perto, e ela falou.

- Senta comigo?

Harry seria capaz de aceitar mesmo se ela estive lhe oferecendo um mês de detenção com Umbridge. Gina, com sua voz delicada, era impossível de ser rejeitada. Pelo menos era isso que Harry achava.

O rapaz sentou ao lado da ex-namorada. Por um segundo, ele se sentiu desconfortável, como se estar ao lado dela, sem estar com ela, fosse algo quase insuportável. Harry lembrou do que Elladora tinha lhe dito, sobre aquela ser a última noite tranqüila que eles passariam. Pensou em aproveitar todas as oportunidades. _Karpe diem._

- Gina - ele falou, olhando para ela nos olhos - você quer dançar?

A moça sorriu, e respondeu.

- Achei que nunca ia perguntar.

Harry se sentiu encorajado com o sorriso dela, e levantou-se, pegando Gina pela mão, e a conduzindo pelo salão. Chegaram a um local mais vazio da pista, e uma nova música estava se iniciando. Era lenta, ideal para se dançar muito próximo.

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

Harry viu, de relance, Elladora se afastando da banda, e imaginou se a música que tocava tinha sido pedida por ela. Também viu quando ela e Remus se encontraram, e começaram a conversar discretamente num canto da tenda. Gina percebeu seu olhar, tanto que falou.

- Ela apareceu do nada, não é mesmo?

Harry se voltou para ela.

- É. Mas sua ajuda é bem vinda.

- Toda ajuda é bem vinda, Harry. Principalmente quando é sincera.

Harry ponderou sobre o significado daquelas palavras. Se não tivesse a ajuda de Elladora, provavelmente ele, Rony e Hermione estariam agora reunindo suas coisas, para sair mundo afora, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, e onde procurar as horcruxes que faltavam.

_Ohh yeah yeah  
At last  
the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you_

- Harry. - Gina falou, com o tom ligeiramente divertido - Você está tenso. Mal se movimenta dançando...

Harry percebeu que seus pés mal saíam do chão. Dançar era algo no qual ele definitivamente não era bom.

- É que eu não sei dançar direito. Então fico tenso.

Gina abriu um sorriso, e falou.

- Relaxa. Não é tão difícil assim.

Harry se descontraiu, e prosseguiu.

- Eu sei, é que, em certos casos, eu não consigo relaxar. É como no torneio tribruxo, antes de enfrentar o dragão, ou quando nós nos beijamos no salão comunal, depois da final de quadribol. Eu achava que o Rony ia me matar.

Gina deu uma risadinha, e falou.

- Nossa, será que meu beijo é tão ruim assim?

Harry imediatamente ficou sério.

- Claro que não. É incrível.

_I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

Gina corou imediatamente, mais por não esperar aquela frase de Harry que por estar com vergonha. O dois ficaram se olhando nos olhos, e Harry soube que era um daqueles momentos em que só existem os dois no mundo, e a única coisa que continuava presente era a música.

_Ohh yeah yeah…  
You smile, you smile  
oh And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last_

Gina apoiou sua testa no ombro de Harry. Ele sabia que ela tinha feito aquilo para evitar beijá-lo. E ele ficou agradecido, pois sabia que ele seria incapaz de resistir por mais tempo, se eles tivessem continuado a se olhar daquela forma. Ele olhou em volta, e viu uma cena inusitada.

Rony e Hermione dançavam quase sem se mover. Eles estavam tão próximos que parecia não haver distância nenhuma entre o casal. Eles se olhavam nos olhos, e Harry conseguiu ver, no olhar dos dois, exatamente a mesma magia que existiu entre ele e Gina, momentos antes. Era uma magia que não tinha relação nenhuma com varinhas ou encantamentos. Era algo especial.

A música que eles dançavam acabou, e Gina levantou o rosto para encarar Harry. Os dois pareciam sem palavras. Mas, qualquer coisa que pudesse ser dita naquele momento se dissipou como fumaça. Eles forma interrompido pelo som de duas pessoas discutindo em alto e bom som, no lado de fora da tenda. A maioria dos convidados se sobressaltou, e muito viraram para observar o ocorrido.

- Eu acho que isso não lhe interessa, senhor Ministro! - uma voz muito irada gritava.

- A senhorita me deve explicações, sim. Está sobre minha jurisdição, mocinha. Eu sou o Ministro da Magia!! - Scrimgeour retrucou.

Harry pegou Gina pela mão, inconscientemente, e a puxou para ambos verem o que acontecia. Chegaram ao jardim, e viram Elladora Dumbledore discutindo ferozmente com o ministro.

- Então, como o ministro, você também me deve explicações. Ou esqueceu que eu sou familiar de Alvo Dumbledore, e o assassino dele está foragido? Onde está Severo Snape, Ministro?

Scrimgeour ficou ainda mais vermelho. Parecia não acreditar que aquela garota estava cobrando explicações dele.

- O caso ainda está sob investigações. Não sabemos direito o que aconteceu naquele dia. Mas isso não importa, você não respondeu minha pergunta!

A expressão no rosto de Elladora quando ela ouviu a resposta do ministro ficou tão terrível que Harry se assustou. Ela parecia outra pessoa completamente.

- Não importa? Não importa? - ela esticou o dedo, e quase o enfiou entre os olhos de Scrimgeour. Harry teve que admitir, ela tinha mesmo coragem - Você não venha atrás de mim, me cobrando explicações, Ministro! Todos sabem que Voldemort faz o que bem entende nesse país, e que o ministério é apenas mais um dos que ele passa para trás.

A maioria das pessoas estremeceu ao som do nome do bruxo das trevas, mas Scrimgeour estava tão nervoso que nem se importou. Mas ela não o deixou responder, continuando a falar.

- Eu não lhe devo nada. Se quiser minha ajuda para caçar esse maldito, estou disponível. Mas não me venha pedir para concordar com os métodos do ministério, que isso é agredir minha inteligência. Onde está Dolores Umbridge? Ela foi demitida, por acaso??

A intensa vermelhidão no rosto do ministro indicou que a subsecretária ainda fazia parte do quadro de funcionários do Ministério. Elladora ainda soltou uma última frase em direção à Scrimgeour.

- Além do que, por que você gostaria da minha ajuda, Ministro? Eu não sou uma mestiça imunda?

Muitos se sobressaltaram ao ouvir a frase. McGonagall, que estava perto dela, levou a mão à boca. A Sra. Weasley foi direto até Elladora, acompanhada do Sr. Weasley. Ela baixou o tom de voz, e falou com o casal.

- Desculpe a confusão, Molly. Eu já vou indo. Obrigada pelo convite.

Molly a abraçou, e Arthur apertou a mão da jovem. Ela caminhou até além do portão, e desaparatou. A multidão que se formou, atraída pela briga, agora discutia avidamente sobre o ocorrido. Gina e Harry se entreolharam, sem saber o que pensar. Logo Rony e Hermione se juntaram aos dois, eles também estiveram assistindo a discussão de perto.

Rony olhou para Harry com uma expressão que misturava curiosidade com espanto.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? Essa coisa de mestiça?

Harry ainda observava o local agora vazio onde ela tinha desaparatado.

- Ela é mestiça. - ele falou, de forma simples.

- Você também é. - disse Gina - E eu não te vejo falando que é imundo.

Harry se voltou para os amigos. Hermione parecia profundamente impressionada e assustada. Ela não estava acostumada com uma insubordinação tão agressiva como a que tinha acabado de presenciar. Rony e Gina pareciam até um pouco satisfeitos, como se Elladora tivesse falado verdades que eles mesmos gostariam de ter dito.

- Ela não é como eu. Eu sou mestiço de bruxos, um puro sangue e uma nascida trouxa. Ela... é mestiça de bruxo e de uma criatura mágica. A mãe dela era uma ninfa.

O espanto era visível no rosto dos três. Mas Hermione foi a primeira a se recuperar, e começou a tagarelar, mais para si mesma que para os outros.

- Ah, isso explica muita coisa. Por isso ela é tão bonita, com certeza foi passado pela mãe, como um dom. Eu nunca vi uma ninfa de perto, na verdade elas são muito raras de se ver. Só se aproximam se sentirem confiança na pessoa. Ela falou a qual espécie ela pertence, Harry? Eu diria que ela é descendente das ninfas da floresta, eu acho. Ela tem dons mágicos? As ninfas costumam ter, mas variam muito de...

- Mione - interrompeu Rony, colocando a mão no ombro dela - respira. E deixa o Harry falar.

Hermione ficou em silêncio imediatamente. Seu rosto ficou ligeiramente rosado com o toque de Rony.

Harry finalmente pode começar a contar as novidades.

- Elladora faz parte da Ordem. E ela me chamou para participar.

A reação foi imediata. Rony e Gina falaram, exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

- E nós podemos entrar também?

Harry olhou para os dois. Hermione ainda estava quieta, mas sua expressão indicava que ela também queria saber se podia entrar.

- Bem... eu acho que Rony e Hermione não vão ter problemas, mas você, Gina... - ele olhava para a garota diretamente - bem, você ainda é menor de idade. Provavelmente não vão deixar.

Gina ficou visivelmente decepcionada. Mas logo reagiu, mudando de assunto.

- E aquele papo de mestiça imunda? Ele veio de onde?

Harry levantou os ombros.

- Não sei, exatamente. Mas ela falou mais cedo que, na época que Voldemort estava no poder, ele e os outros comensais caçavam mestiços como ela como se fossem animais.

Expressões de desagrado passaram pelo rosto dos três. Hermione parecia lembrar de todas as vezes que Malfoy a chamava de sangue ruim. E com certeza ela achava que isso era melhor que ser caçada como um animal.

Harry então baixou um pouco o tom de voz, e disse.

- E tem outra coisa. Lupin me falou que ela... ela era amiga da minha mãe.

Os três novamente se espantaram.

- Mas isso é bom, não é, Harry? - falou Hermione, com seu tradicional tom quase maternal.

Harry ainda não tinha pensado profundamente sobre o assunto.

- Eu... acho que sim.

Gina olhou para ele com um olhar cheio de significados.

- Ela vai poder te contar coisas que você nunca soube sobre sua mãe.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Rony estava na dúvida do que falar, e preferiu não arriscar.

A multidão que tinha se formado para assistir a briga inusitada entre Rufo Scrimgeour e Elladora Dumbledore se dissipou. Eles ficaram sozinhos, os quatro, no jardim. Puderam observar Fred e Jorge saírem de um canto afastado do jardim, acompanhados de duas belas garotas, provavelmente amigas ou parentes de Fleur. Mas não se reuniram a eles, que voltaram para a festa imediatamente.

Gina olhou para os amigos, e falou.

- Vamos voltar para a festa? Ainda não cortaram o bolo.

Os quatro aceitaram a proposta, e voltaram para a mesa que ocupavam anteriormente. Neville e Luna tinham voltado da pista de dança, e logo perguntaram sobre a discussão que os amigos ouviram. Luna não ficou nem um pouco surpresa ao ouvir que Elladora era meio-ninfa. Ela na verdade achou aquilo encantador.

- Então foi mesmo muito bom ela ter vindo ao casamento. Ninfas trazem boa sorte, papai sempre fala isso...

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Mais um dos inusitados comentários de Luna, que repetia as coisas que o pai dizia como se fossem verdades incontestáveis.

Logo o grupo de amigos foi servido com o bolo de casamento. Harry o achou incrivelmente delicioso. Realmente a Sra. Weasley tinha se superado desta vez.

Eles ficaram algum tempo observando o decorrer da festa. Mas, com a confusão ocorrida, muitos convidados, principalmente os que trabalhavam no ministério, foram embora. Só sobraram os amigos mais próximos das duas famílias. Mas isso também não queria dizer que a festa ficou desanimada.

A quantidade de wísque de fogo foi comprada prevendo o número total de convidados. Como boa parte deles foi embora mais cedo, coube aos restantes dar conta do recado. E alguns deles estavam mesmo empenhados nessa função.

Harry viu Hagrid ameaçando subir numa das mesas e declamar um poema para os noivos. Fleur arregalou os olhos, aterrorizada com a possibilidade. Logo o Sr. Weasley, acompanhado de Carlinhos, o ampararam, e o conduziram para um largo banco, que rangeu sob o enorme peso de Hagrid.

Os gêmeos guardaram uma bela surpresa para o final da festa. Uma queima de fogos de artifício, que iluminou o céu da Toca por vários minutos. Gina puxou Harry pela mão, e eles ficaram observando o céu multicolorido. Foi como se nada tivesse mudado. Como se eles ainda estivessem juntos. Ele só não teve coragem para beijá-la por conta da promessa que tinha feito a si mesmo, de não colocá-la em perigo e por conta do enorme número de Weasleys presentes na festa.

Quando os fogos acabaram, os convidados que ainda se agüentavam em pé foram se retirando. Os que estavam bêbados demais para andar foram amparados, e conduzidos à cozinha da Toca, para tomarem uma providencial poção preparada por Horácio Slughorn, que atenuava a bebedeira. Rony foi incumbido da tarefa de ajudar vários dos bêbados, e reclamou insistentemente por isso. Principalmente porque Fred e Jorge disseram que estavam ocupados se "despedindo" das duas garotas, uma loira e uma morena, que estavam com eles no lado afastado do jardim.

Quando todos foram embora, e Harry e Rony mandaram para casa o último bêbado, um senhor idoso que ficou o tempo todo chamando Rony de Arthur, os dois subiram para o quarto, para poderem dormir.

Encontraram Neville no caminho, se despedindo de Luna, na porta do quarto de Gina. Os dois estavam bem próximos, e Harry e Rony passaram tão rápido por eles que mal conseguiram dizer boa noite.

Os dois entraram no quarto, ainda rindo baixo por conta da cena curiosa que tinham acabado de presenciar, quando notaram que Hermione estava lá. E ela não estava disposta a perder tempo.

- Porque vocês dois demoraram tanto? – ela perguntou.

Rony, que não estava com o humor nos melhores dias, retrucou.

- Vai você ver se consegue despachar esses bêbados rapidamente. O último ficou achando que eu era o meu pai!

Hermione ignorou completamente o comentário, e virou para Harry.

- Nós temos que decidir o que vamos fazer logo. Nós vamos voltar à escola como Elladora sugeriu? Porque se formos, tempos que providenciar tudo. Eu já estava empacotando nossas coisas para a viagem, mas se formos voltar...

Ela estava com muita expectativa. Era visível que a garota queria muito voltar a Hogwarts. Até Rony aparentava um pouco de expectativa em relação à decisão, e Harry suspeitava que isso tivesse origem no fato de Rony ter que contar à mãe que abandonaria a escola.

Harry pensou por um instante. Elladora era a única pessoa que ele poderia contar, agora. Ela era a única, fora Rony e Hermione, que conhecia o segredo das Horcruxes. E ela tinha pedido para eles voltarem à Hogwarts. Disse que cuidaria de tudo. Ele estava muito tentado em aceitar a oferta.

- Eu já decidi, sim. Mas antes tenho que ter certeza de uma coisa.

- O que? – falou Rony.

- Que vocês estão realmente dispostos a ir comigo onde eu for.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam por um instante. Logo se voltaram para Harry, e falaram, juntos.

- Nós estamos.

- Ótimo. Nós vamos voltar a Hogwarts. Mas, se precisarmos, deixaremos a escola a qualquer instante. Vocês concordam?

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, e estavam muito aliviados. Hermione sorriu, e deu boa noite para os dois. Harry gostaria de não ter presenciado o embaraçoso momento que ela se despediu de Rony, ambos constrangidos depois de passarem a noite inteira juntos, como se fossem namorados. Mas, assim que ela desceu as escadas, quase esbarrando em Neville, que entrava no quarto, Rony deitou na cama, cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, e falou.

- É... essa foi a melhor festa de todas!

Harry riu baixinho do amigo, e também deitou para dormir. Neville estava tão distraído que quase esqueceu de dar boa noite para os dois.

Harry, que assim que apagou a luz percebeu que Rony caíra no sono, ficou de olhos abertos, encarando o teto. Ele tinha decidido voltar à Hogwarts. Mas não sabia o que esperar. Dumbledore não era mais o diretor. Mas Elladora o assegurou ajuda pelo caminho tortuoso que vinha a seguir. Ele só não sabia o que esperar dessa jornada. Ele olhou rapidamente para a janela, e desejou, por um instante, que Fawkes aparecesse lá, com uma correspondência de Elladora para ele. Algo que diminuísse a incerteza do futuro.


	5. Cap 5 Volta à Hogwarts

Cap

**Olá! Voltei, depois de um século... sei que demorei muito tempo para atualizar essa fic, desde o ano passado... é que eu me dediquei mais às minhas outras fics, Hogwarts High School e Como tudo começou. Mas eu realmente quero dedicar mais tempo para essa aqui. Primeiro, porque foi a primeira que eu comecei a escrever. Segundo, porque desde antes do lançamento de Deathly Hallows eu já tenho a minha versão do livro sete na cabeça. E gostaria de ver essa versão escrita, finalmente, e não apenas imaginada. E também porque vários acontecimentos de "Como tudo começou" estão completamente interligados com os acontecimentos desta fic aqui. Então, uma acaba dependendo da outra. E, acreditem em mim, até alguns acontecimentos de "Hogwarts High School" dependem de "Herdeiros de Hogwarts". Eu prometi a mim mesma que certas coisas só aconteceriam se eu chegasse a certo ponto desta fic. Então, mãos à obra!**

**OBS: A música do capítulo anterior é "At Last", de Etta James. Eu esqueci de colocar!**

**Beijos para todos, e espero a opinião de vocês!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 5 - Volta à Hogwarts.

Harry acordou sobressaltado no dia seguinte. Ele tivera sonhos desconexos a noite toda. Lembrava apenas de trechos ao acordar. Mas quase todos os trechos envolviam uma enorme cobra, que sempre estava pronta para atacá-lo. Ao sentar-se na cama, ele lembrou de um flash, em que algo muito grande, que lembrava um animal, o salvava no último instante. Mas que animal era, ele não conseguia lembrar.

Quando Harry olhou para o lado, viu que Rony e Neville já tinham acordado, e já deviam estar tomando café da manhã. Ele logo se apressou em segui-los.

Harry desceu as escadas da Toca com uma rapidez impressionante. Quando chegou à cozinha deu de cara com Rony, Hermione e Gina sentados à mesa.

Rony parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Harry tinha certeza que o amigo estava aliviado por voltar à Hogwarts. Não por estar ansioso pelo novo ano letivo, e sim por ter conseguido evitar a enorme confusão que seria criada na casa dos Weasleys se ele avisasse que não concluiria seus estudos.

Hermione, então, estava ainda mais satisfeita com a volta à escola. Ela sempre deu enorme importância aos estudos, e largar a escola no último ano iria ser um esforço quase sobre humano para a garota.

Harry se juntou a eles, sentando ao lado de Rony na mesa. Ele notou a ausência de Luna e Neville, e Gina logo respondeu a sua pergunta silenciosa, falando.

- Neville e Luna já foram para casa. Eles precisavam arrumar tudo para voltar à escola.

Harry apenas acenou a cabeça. Ele alcançou algumas torradas, e começou a passar manteiga nelas quando percebeu que Hermione lia o Profeta Diário. Tradicionalmente, Rony fez a pergunta.

- E aí, alguma novidade?

A garota levantou os olhos e respondeu.

- Nada que nós não tenhamos assistido ontem.

Harry olhou para o jornal, curioso. E lá ele viu, estampado em letras não muito grandes, na terceira página.

"Elladora Dumbledore retorna e discute com o ministro".

- Isso não é um pouco de falta de assunto? Nós estamos em guerra, e eles estão falando de uma discussão? - falou Gina. Harry ainda não tinha tido muita coragem de olhá-la nos olhos desde a noite anterior.

- Isso é muito importante, e é ainda mais por não estar na primeira página. – Hermione falou – Vocês ouviram o que ela falou para o ministro. Não foi lá muito agradável. Eu diria que ela deixou clara sua posição anti-ministério.

Rony engoliu os ovos mexidos que estava comendo, e falou.

- Mas isso não é lá uma grande surpresa, não é?

Hermione franziu a testa, e ele completou.

- Ah, ela é neta do Dumbledore! E ele quase foi preso pelo ministério na época da Umbridge. Não é de se estranhar que ela esteja contra eles.

Harry estava debruçado sobre a mesa, tentando ler o artigo. Na parte de cima, havia uma foto de Elladora. Mas não era atual, devia ser da época anterior ao desaparecimento dela, já que ela estava mais jovem na foto, e não apresentava aquele constante ar de tristeza que exibia atualmente. Seus cabelos estavam consideravelmente mais curtos na foto, alcançando o meio das costas apenas, e ela estava séria. Olhava para o lado constantemente, como se vigiasse alguém ali.

Ele conseguiu ler parte do texto.

"Elladora Dumbledore, neta do famoso diretor de Hogwarts recém falecido, Alvo Dumbledore, acaba de retornar de um longo exílio em local ainda não divulgado. Elladora desapareceu por volta de 1981, e, alguns meses depois, foi dada como morta. Na época, suspeitava-se que o próprio você-sabe-quem a teria assassinado, como ato de retaliação ao diretor. Alvo Dumbledore, única família da moça, inclusive suspendeu as buscas, dizendo não haver mais esperanças de encontrá-la.

Ontem à noite, a srta. Dumbledore compareceu ao casamento de Guilherme Weasley, filho mais velho de Arthur Weasley, que coordena a Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados, com a jovem Fleur Delacour, ex-participante do último torneio tribruxo. Lá, ela encontrou-se com o ministro da magia, Rufo Scrimgeour..."

Harry não conseguiu terminar de ler, já que Hermione sacudia o jornal, ao conversar com Rony.

- Eu não acho que seja bem assim. Acho que esse comportamento tem algum outro objetivo.

- Qual? - perguntou Gina, que agora tentava, como Harry, ler o jornal que Hermione não conseguia manter parado.

Hermione parou de se mexer, e falou, um pouco mais baixo.

- Ainda não sei.

- Ah, Mione, eu acho que isso tem a ver com toda a política do ministério. Eu também demoraria a esquecer se o ministro quisesse mandar para Askaban alguém da minha família.

- Fora toda aquela coisa de "mestiça imunda"... - falou Gina, bem mais baixo. Ela ainda não tinha esquecido o que Elladora tinha falado. Tinha ficado bem impressionada com a frase.

Harry olhou para Hermione, esperando uma resposta da amiga. Mas ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e depois falou.

- Eu sei. Mas acho que tem mais alguma coisa por trás disso. Ela parecia muito...

- O que? - Harry perguntou.

- Sei lá. Ressentida.

- Pode ter a ver com o que Gina falou. A coisa de... mestiça. - Rony falou. Ele ficava desconfortável ao falar aquilo.

Hermione inspirou.

- Pode ser. O que eu achei na hora era que ela estava falando algo que estava guardando há muito tempo, sabe? Uma mágoa antiga.

- Então isso se encaixa. – falou Harry – Ela ficou escondida por muito tempo, sabe-se lá como o ministério tratava pessoas... como ela... naquela época.

Harry se sentiu estranho ao falar isso. Era como se ele estivesse sendo conivente com o preconceito ao falar que Elladora era diferente.

Os quatro amigos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Todos tinham visões únicas da situação. Rony e Gina eram sangue-puro, mas sua família era conhecida por serem os maiores traidores do sangue que existiam. Harry era mestiço de sangue-puro com nascida trouxa, e agora ecoava em sua mente a frase que ele viu Snape falar para sua mãe, na memória do ex-professor de poções: "Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim imunda!". Já Hermione se recordava de todas as vezes que os sonserinos a chamaram de sangue-ruim.

Hermione fechou o jornal, decidida. Ela levantou, e falou.

- Acho que deveríamos cuidar dos nossos materiais para Hogwarts. Podemos ir ao Beco diagonal hoje, e comprar tudo que precisamos.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e decidiu não pegar o jornal que Hermione deixara sobre a mesa. Apesar da curiosidade, ele pensou que não precisava ler mais uma notícia manipulada pelo Profeta Diário. Ele já lera notícias assim para uma vida inteira.

Os quatro levantaram-se, e logo Molly Weasley se juntou a eles vinda do jardim.

- O jardim já está todo consertado, ainda bem. Eles recolheram tudo ontem à noite mesmo.

Harry espiou pela janela, e viu que o jardim da Toca tinha voltado ao normal, sem tendas, mesas ou cadeiras. Não havia vestígio algum de que uma enorme festa acontecera na noite anterior.

Molly carregava um enorme embrulho com roupas. Ela falou.

- Rony, eu já coloquei suas roupas para a escola na sua cama. Hermione e Gina, ainda faltam algumas coisas para vocês. E Harry, você ainda tem alguma coisa que precise lavar?

Harry estava distraidamente observando a janela.

- Ãh? Ah, não Sra. Weasley, está tudo certo.

Ela logo passou apressada para subir as escadas. Mas a voz de Rony a fez parar.

- Mãe, nós estamos pensando em ir ao Beco Diagonal hoje à tarde.

A Sra. Weasley ficou estática. Ela se voltou para os jovens, e falou.

- Como?

- Ir ao Beco, hoje. Para comprarmos os materiais para Hogwarts.

- E com quem?

Rony olhou para ela como se não compreendesse a pergunta, por mais que ele tivesse certeza do que ela iria responder.

- Com ninguém. Só nós quatro.

- Não! - ela respondeu imediatamente.

- E por que não? Nós somos maiores de idade, sabia? - Rony retrucou.

- A Gina não é! Então vão precisar de adultos com vocês!

Rony ficou contrariado.

- Mamãe, nós somos adultos! Podemos acompanhar a Gina.

Mas Molly Weasley não deu ouvidos ao que ele disse.

- Vou avisar o seu pai, ele pode pedir que alguém acompanhe vocês. Talvez a Tonks possa, mas seria melhor se Moody pudesse ir também.

- Mamãe... - Gina falou, desanimada.

- Não! Nem tentem, vocês dois. Vão acompanhados, não podemos deixar que vocês fiquem expostos, ainda mais que o Harry está junto...

Harry imaginou o que a Sra. Weasley iria dizer se soubesse que, até poucos dias atrás, ele, Rony e Hermione estavam dispostos a largar a escola e sair rumo ao desconhecido, sozinhos e sem um destino traçado. Provavelmente ela abraçaria novamente Elladora, chorando muito e agradecendo a bruxa por fazer seu filho voltar à escola.

Enquanto Molly se comunicava com Arthur, os quatro subiram as escadas, e foram para o quarto de Rony. O rapaz se jogou na cama, e resmungou.

- Nem adianta. Acho que ela nunca vai deixar de agir assim.

Hermione, que assistira a discussão em silêncio, falou.

- Ela só está preocupada, Ron... Você não pode condená-la por querer proteger os filhos...

Harry e Gina se acomodaram, sentados na cama que Harry ocupava. Mas sentaram-se afastados, cada um em uma ponta. Rony continuou reclamando.

- Ah, mas nós somos já somos maiores de idade, não somos? Qual é o problema? Além do que, nós íamos largar Hogwarts para ir...

Rony só percebeu a mancada que deu após as palavras escaparem de sua boca. Gina, que estava encostada de forma relaxada na cama, se ergueu imediatamente ao ouvir aquilo. E ela falou muito rápido.

- O que?

O estrago estava feito. Rony começou a gaguejar, mas não encontrava palavras para consertar o deslize. Hermione ficou ligeiramente pálida, e Harry olhou para Gina de imediato. Ela prosseguiu, muito ansiosa.

- Vocês iam largar Hogwarts? Por quê? Aonde vocês iam? A mamãe sabe disso?

Os três se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer. Rony estava com as pontas das orelhas tão vermelhas que elas pareciam ter sido colocadas na brasa. Rony e Hermione olhavam diretamente para Harry, e ele percebeu que os amigos deixaram a decisão do que falar nas mãos dele. Então ele inspirou profundamente, e começou a falar, escolhendo bem as palavras.

- Nós não vamos largar Hogwarts. – ele começou – Na verdade não é nada de mais.

Gina, que olhava de forma fixa para Harry, retrucou.

- Não venha me dizer que não é nada de mais!

Harry olhava de volta para Gina, e ao ver seus olhos castanhos, e suas sardas no rosto, e seu belo cabelo ruivo, sentiu vontade de contar tudo que ela perguntasse. Mas não podia.

- Gina, você não pode falar isso para ninguém.

- Eu não poderia mesmo, vocês não falaram nada! - ela respondeu, malcriada.

Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione em busca de auxílio. Mas eles apenas olharam de volta para ele. Ele sabia que era uma decisão que apenas ele poderia tomar.

- Olha, Gina. – Harry começou a falar, bem devagar. A garota o observou com muita atenção. – Dumbledore... ele me pediu para fazer algumas coisas... mas eu não posso falar com ninguém sobre elas. Então, por favor, não me pergunte.

Gina olhou fixamente para Harry. Harry imaginou que, se ela soubesse oclumência, com certeza poderia ver o que quisesse na mente dele. Mas ela estava bem mais tranqüila quando falou.

- E vocês dois sabem o que é? - ela falou olhando para Hermione e Rony.

Os dois olharam para Harry, buscando autorização. Mas Harry mesmo respondeu.

- Eles sabem, sim.

Gina estreitou um pouco os olhos.

- E mais alguém sabe?

- Eu não contei para mais ninguém. Dumbledore me pediu segredo. – ele respondeu, e não estava mentindo. Ele não havia contado para Elladora, ela sabia através do próprio avô.

Gina balançou a cabeça lentamente. Parecia estar imaginado que tarefa Alvo Dumbledore tinha deixado para Harry cumprir.

- Então vocês iam abandonar a escola, mas não vão mais. Você desistiu de fazer o que Dumbledore te pediu?

- Não. – respondeu Harry, de sopetão. – Apenas... mudamos os planos.

Na verdade ele não tinha plano algum, só estava falando aquilo para não parecer um completo idiota. Gina novamente sacudiu a cabeça, e falou, decidida.

- Eu gostaria de ajudar. Seja lá o que vocês têm para fazer, eu quero ajudar.

Harry sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem. O enorme contentamento de ver Gina se oferecendo para ajudar estava misturado ao medo de que ela se machucasse no processo de busca pelas horcruxes. Mas o medo de que ela se machucasse era maior, então...

- Não, Gina. Eu... você não pode.

Rony parecia muito aliviado ao ouvir a frase. Mas Gina não era de se conformar fácil. Ela logo argumentou.

- Mas eu quero ajudar, Harry. Aposto que isso tem alguma conexão com você-sabe-quem, não é? Algo que vai ajudar a derrotá-lo?

Gina tinha acertado na mosca. Mas Harry não queria dar mais informações que o necessário.

- Gina, você ainda é menor de idade...

- E o que tem de mais? Nós lutamos contra os comensais no departamento de mistérios, e ninguém ali era maior de idade!

O argumento dela era válido, mas mesmo assim Harry não concordava com ela.

- Gina. Por favor...

Assim que seus olhares se encontraram, ela pareceu compreender que estava lutando uma batalha perdida. Ele não ia ceder.

- Mas então... se vocês precisarem de ajuda, eu vou estar pronta para ajudar, está bem?

Harry sorriu em agradecimento. Hermione, que ficou tensa a conversa inteira, agora estava mais relaxada, e se recostou na cama de forma mais confortável. Rony ainda tinha as orelhas ligeiramente vermelhas, mas definitivamente estava mais tranqüilo. Hermione logo puxou outro assunto, falando sobre os livros e materiais que eles iriam precisar no novo período letivo.

Mas Harry sentiu, mesmo com o assunto leve que se seguiu, que Gina constantemente olhava para ele, e ele sentia o quanto aquele olhar lhe queimava por dentro. Era como brasa.

--

Logo após o almoço, e milhares de recomendações da parte da Sra. Weasley, eles se aprontaram para ir ao Beco diagonal. Moody iria acompanhá-los, e Harry viu nessa medida de segurança uma preocupação ainda maior da Ordem com a segurança dele. Mas Harry não pode evitar uma pontinha de decepção ao ver Moody chegar sozinho à Toca, para levá-los pela rede Flú. Ele tinha um pequena esperança de encontrar Elladora junto com ele, e poder, finalmente conversar com ela sobre as horcruxes e os planos para destruí-las.

- Vamos logo! - falou Olho-tonto. - Não podemos demorar muito, eu ainda tenho uma missão para a Ordem.

Ele os instruiu em como se comportar ao chegarem ao Caldeirão furado, e disse em que ordem deveriam viajar. Primeiro iria Rony, depois Hermione. Em seguida, Gina e Harry. Ele seria o último.

- Isso diminui o risco de alguém tentar agarrar o último da fila. - ele falou.

Assim que todos entraram na lareira, e saíram no Caldeirão furado ilesos, Olho-tonto ainda falou.

- Um pouco de cuidado nunca matou ninguém. Agora vamos logo, não tenho o dia todo!

O grupo entrou no Beco, e Harry viu imediatamente as mudanças no local. Ainda mais estabelecimentos estavam fechados. A loja de Olivaras parecia abandonada há décadas, e não há cerca de um ano. Ele olhou para dentro da loja, lembrando de quando tinha entrado lá pela primeira vez, antes de seu primeiro ano. Uma sensação estranha de saudosismo se apoderou dele. E também uma impressão inquietante de que ele estava sendo observado.

Harry olhou em volta, mas da forma mais discreta que conseguiu. Moody, por sorte, não percebeu. Mas o olhar treinado de Hermione, sempre pronto a identificar algo errado, não deixou escapar o ato falho.

Ela, ao menos, foi discreta. Aproximou-se de Harry, e falou, baixo.

- O que foi, Harry?

Harry poderia rir se não estivesse tão tenso. Parecia que nada escapava à amiga.

- Nada. – ele mentiu. – Só estou tenso em voltar para a escola.

Hermione o observou atentamente. Ela obviamente não tinha engolido a desculpa esfarrapada. Mas, como Gina e Rony se aproximaram dos dois, ela ficou calada, e não prosseguiu com o assunto.

- Vamos pegar os livros? – falou Gina.

Harry se apressou em concordar. O grupo entrou na Floreiros e Borrões, acompanhado do ex-professor. Eles atraiam muitos olhares, logicamente, mas Harry ainda não tinha conseguido se livrar da impressão de estar sendo observado de longe. E essa sensação lhe dava calafrios.

Ele procurou se concentrar no que tinha que fazer. Viu Hermione repassando a lista de livros que precisariam, e os colocando nos braços de Ron. O rapaz estava cheio de livros nas mãos, e não parecia muito feliz em ter sido eleito o carregador de livros oficial.

- Poções, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Herbologia, Defesa contra as artes das Trevas, três livros de cada. Confere. Mais os meus livros de Runas antigas e Aritmancia.

Harry ficou curioso com algo que nem tinha considerado antes. O livro de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas. Não tinha idéia em quem seria o professor da matéria.

Ele pegou o livro que Rony equilibrava nos braços.

- Artes das Trevas: um manual de defesa avançada. – ele falou, em voz alta.

- É. Hermione falou. Eu li um artigo sobre esse livro. Aparentemente é muito bom mesmo.

Rony, mesmo quase soterrado na pilha de livros, falou.

- Quem será o novo professor? Porque o... Snape... com certeza já era. – ele teve o cuidado de falar o nome do ex-professor de poções bem baixo, como se temesse que ele surgisse do nada, em pleno Beco diagonal.

Harry sentiu seu estômago se contorcendo ao ouvir o nome do assassino de Alvo Dumbledore. Mas considerou a pergunta de Rony, algo que ele mesmo estava se questionando pouco antes.

- Não sei. – ele falou. E não conseguia pensar em ninguém para o cargo. Mas Hermione logo estava respondendo.

- Pode ser que McGonagall chame alguém que já ensinou a matéria, como Slughorn, no ano passado. Quem sabe o próprio Moody?

- Ou Lupin. – disse Harry, esperançoso. Ele realmente ficaria muito satisfeito com a volta do ex-professor.

- Ou mesmo um outro ex-professor antes do nosso tempo. – disse Gina, que tinha se aproximado do trio, com os próprios livros na mão. Ela apenas precisou de seu novo livro de Defesa contra artes das trevas, Astronomia e mais um livro de Trato de criaturas mágicas. Harry sorriu quando a viu com o livro nas mãos.

- Você vai fazer NIEM em Trato de criaturas mágicas? Hagrid vai ficar satisfeito...

A garota sorriu, e falou.

- É, eu tirei Excede Expectativas no meu NOM de Trato de criaturas mágicas... Acho que por influência do Carlinhos. Ele mandou uma carta lá da Romênia, me parabenizando...

Neste instante, Moody entrou apressado na loja. Ele, que sempre parecia tenso e alerta, estava ainda mais nervoso. Falou, de forma muito ríspida com os garotos.

- Temos que ir! Andem logo, agora!

Os outros fregueses da loja no mesmo instante ficaram apavorados. Moody era bem conhecido no mundo Bruxo, e todos obviamente tinham notado a presença de Harry Potter na loja. Isso era apenas um passo para a histeria generalizada.

Harry ficou estático por um instante. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas demorou a agir. Sentiu apenas uma mão o puxando para fora da loja. Quando acordou de seu transe, estava correndo pelo Beco diagonal, sendo puxado por Hermione. Viu que Rony corria ao lado da garota, e então sua mente só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa. Gina.

- Gina! – ele gritou. – Gina!

Ele corria o olho em volta, mas não conseguia localizar a garota. O pânico era geral.

Caos.

Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, desaparatavam. Ele viu, de longe, perto do portão de Gringotes, máscaras de metal. Eram comensais da morte.

Lojas fechavam com rapidez incrível. Alguns comensais simplesmente explodiam as portas, e entravam, revistando tudo. Harry viu alguns transeuntes tentando desesperadamente entrar numa loja, para fugir da mira dos feitiços dos comensais.

Jatos vermelhos explodiam por todos os lados. Muitos gritos ecoavam pela rua.

- Gina! – Harry continuava gritando.

- Ela está com Moody, Harry! – Hermione gritou, completamente sem fôlego.

Ele olhou para frente, e viu os cabelos ruivos de Gina, de relance. Um alívio enorme percorreu seu corpo. Então ele olhou para trás, e viu que os comensais visivelmente procuravam alguém. Entravam de loja em loja.

Eles continuaram correndo até um pequeno beco. Moody os reuniu, e falou, muito rápido.

- Vocês têm que desaparatar. Conseguem fazer isso?

Hermione imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. Rony olhava para trás o tempo inteiro, e Harry não conseguiu responder nada.

- Potter! – Moody gritou. – Você pode desaparatar?

O instante que ele demorou a responder foi o tempo que Hermione demorou a simplesmente agarrar seu pulso, olhar para Ron, e ver o ruivo agarrar o pulso de Hermione. Os três desaparataram juntos. Harry não conseguiu olhar para Gina a tempo. Não conseguiu ver se ela estava a salvo...

Eles logo rodopiaram, e caíram na grama, em frente ao jardim da Toca. Harry só conseguiu falar uma palavra.

- Gina.

- Cadê minha irmã? – Rony falou, desesperado.

Mas sua preocupação durou apenas um segundo. Gina e Moody apareceram logo em seguida. A garota tinha a testa franzida. Ela nunca tinha aparatado, e visivelmente não gostara da experiência. Mas ela logo se recuperou, e falou.

- Vocês estão bem?

Harry sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la naquele instante. Mas não o fez. Simplesmente porque o grito da Sra. Weasley abafou qualquer coisa que ele poderia dizer ou fazer.

- Rony, Gina!

Ela vinha correndo pelo jardim. Moody rapidamente os colocou para dentro do portão.

- Entrem logo, aí dentro o feitiço de proteção funciona.

Eles obedeceram de imediato. Logo Molly os alcançou, e começou a abraçar e distribuir beijos nos quatro jovens.

- Oh, ainda bem! Obrigada, Alastor! Muito obrigada!

Moody logo saiu pelo portão, falando muito rápido.

- Eu tenho que voltar para ajudar. Alguém deu com a língua nos dentes. Um espião ou algum covarde viu Harry andando pelo Beco e avisou algum comensal. Isso muda um pouco a estratégia de embarque para Hogwarts. Eu mando notícias, Molly.

Ele desapareceu em seguida. A Sra. Weasley logo os colocou para dentro da casa, reclamando e dizendo como era perigoso para eles saírem de casa sem a devida proteção.

Harry, assim que ela parou de falar e reclamar, perguntou.

- Que estratégia é essa, para o embarque para Hogwarts?

Molly Weasley vacilou por um instante, mas logo respondeu.

- É para a segurança de vocês. A Ordem está planejando um embarque seguro para vocês.

Harry logo viu que ela não queria dar nenhum detalhe. Ele detestava ser tratado como uma criança. Sem poder participar das decisões que envolviam, primordialmente, sua vida.

Ele ia continuar o interrogatório, mas a Sra. Weasley logo estava falando sem parar.

- Seu pai mandou um patrono avisando. Ele e Gui estão lá no Beco, eles estão tentando deter os comensais. Pelo que ele disse, metade do ministério está lá.

A aflição visível da boa senhora fez Harry se arrepender imediatamente de estar pensando em como as pessoas o tratavam como criança. Pensou nas pessoas que estavam fazendo suas compras calmamente no local, e se viram sobre um ataque repentino de Comensais da morte. Pensou na aflição da Sra. Weasley, com o marido e o filho mais velho naquela confusão toda.

Os momentos seguintes foram completamente cheios de tensão. Todos estavam sentados na cozinha. A Sra. Weasley, que estava nervosa demais para ficar sentada, caminhava de um lado para o outro, sem parar. Rony ficava batucando os dedos na mesa, o que estava irritando profundamente Harry. Mas ele não falou uma palavra. Não quando as vidas do pai e irmão mais velho do amigo estavam em jogo.

Gina olhava da mãe para o irmão, e Hermione tentava, de forma quase inútil, acalmar a todos. Ela tagarelava sobre como os comensais já deviam estar presos, e a demora das notícias era completamente normal.

- Eles têm que questionar todos, identificar cada um, e nem todos os comensais são conhecidos, não é mesmo? Fora que têm que arranjar o transporte deles para Askaban, ter certeza que nenhum vai fugir neste meio tempo...

Mas ninguém ouviu mais absolutamente nada que Hermione dizia. Um barulho veio do jardim, e todos correram para a janela para verificarem. Para imenso alívio de todos, Arthur Weasley estava chegando.

- Oh, Arthur! Graças a Mérlin!

Molly correu para abraçar o marido. Harry sentiu um enorme peso sendo tirado de suas costas. Arthur abraçou a esposa, e logo entrou. Ele estava suado, mas não tinha sinal algum de estar ferido. E começou a falar imediatamente.

- Alguém entregou Harry. – ele falou, sem rodeios – Os comensais apareceram logo que souberam da notícia. Desconfiamos que algum covarde qualquer viu Harry passando, e avisou algum comensal ou espião. Não foi absolutamente um ataque planejado, eles nem sabiam onde Harry estava, nem quem estava com ele. Eles pareciam bem perdidos. Quando o ministério apareceu em peso, eles recuaram imediatamente. Não prendemos ninguém importante, só uns dois rapazes, recrutas novos. Não sabiam de nada, só participaram do ataque porque algum comensal mais importante ordenou. E, por sorte, nenhum dos nossos saiu ferido de forma séria. Só alguns arranhões e mais nada.

- E onde está o Gui? – falou a Sra. Weasley, ainda aflita.

- Foi para casa, tranqüilizar a Fleur. Ela já tinha saído do turno dela em Gringotes, não estava sabendo de nada.

Harry, apesar de estar mais tranqüilo com a notícia de que ninguém tinha se machucado de forma séria, não conseguiu evitar pensar que aquilo tudo era culpa dele. Pensou que, se ele tivesse fugido com Rony e Hermione, nada teria acontecido. Mas também ninguém garantia que eles estariam a salvo se estivessem sozinhos...

Eles ouviram os relatos de Sr. Weasley por um bom tempo. Harry quis saber de tudo que pudesse. Ele também ficou secretamente frustrado pelo fato de nenhum comensal importante ter sido capturado. Nada de Snape, ou de Bellatrix.

- Snape? – falou o Sr. Weasley, ao ouvir o nome do ex-professor de Hogwarts. – Ele não é visto desde sua fuga de Hogwarts. Provavelmente está ao lado de Voldemort. E Bellatrix também não estava lá, ela nunca usa máscara. Não deve gostar de esconder seu rosto...

Harry teve um flash de memória do dia da batalha no departamento de mistérios, do olhar insano de Bellatrix, de Sirius caindo pelo véu... Então sua visão agora estava num local escuro, iluminado apenas por uma luz que lembrava a de uma vela. Ele não ouvia nada, um silêncio incrível tomava conta do ambiente...

- Harry... – uma voz espectral o chamou. Muito baixa e indistinguível. Quase um sussurro.

- Harry! – a voz de Hermione o tirou do devaneio – Harry, você está bem?

Ele olhou em volta, e percebeu que todos o observavam. Ele tentou fingir que nada havia acontecido.

- Sim?

- Você ouviu o que o Sr. Weasley falou? – Hermione o questionou. Ela tinha aquela conhecida expressão de preocupação em seu rosto.

- Ah, eu... me distraí.

Hermione ainda o observava com a testa franzida. Harry fez muita força para olhar apenas para o Sr. Weasley, e prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

- Vamos planejar um esquema melhor de segurança. Vocês provavelmente vão viajar na companhia de aurores, mas Minerva não descartou a possibilidade de usar uma chave de portal. A rede Flú é mais arriscada, alguém pode tentar invadir a conexão. Quanto mais opções tivermos, melhor. Isso pode ajudar na proteção de vocês.

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. Ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Não tinha tido uma visão da mente de Voldemort. Sua cicatriz não estava doendo, nem nada parecido. O que era aquilo?

- Acho melhor vocês irem descansar um pouco assim que a Ordem decidir o transporte de vocês, os avisamos. Agora vão. – A Sra. Weasley falou. Nenhum dos jovens contestou.

Assim que eles subiram as escadas, perceberam que Molly e Arthur começaram a conversar, aos sussurros. Com certeza havia algo que eles ainda não tinham falado.

Os quatro subiram direto para o quarto de Rony. Eles sentaram nas duas camas, e logo estavam conversando.

- Harry, você está bem? – Hermione perguntou. – Você está um pouco pálido...

Harry teve certeza que Hermione estava inventando a palidez, ela apenas queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Via nos olhos da amiga o pavor que ela sentia de Harry estar tendo visões da mente de Voldemort.

- Eu estou bem, Hermione. – falou Harry, um pouco impaciente.

- Mione, deixa ele um pouco, vai... – reclamou Rony.

Harry viu os amigos começarem uma discussão quase sussurrada sobre ele. Ele não estava com nenhuma vontade de participar daquilo. Olhou para o lado, e viu Gina o observando deforma atenta. Ela estava séria, com uma expressão firme no rosto.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela falou. – Você está estranho.

O tom que ela usou não se assemelhava em nada com o tom superprotetor de Hermione. Ele foi compelido a falar. Sentiu que poderia falar qualquer coisa para ela.

- Eu não sei... parecia que alguém estava me chamando, uma voz...

Ele inspirou profundamente ao terminar a frase. Hermione, que ainda discutia com Rony, imediatamente interrompeu o que falava, e olhou para Harry. Era como se ela estivesse prestando atenção nos dois assuntos. Gina continuou olhando para Harry, e falou.

- Voz? Que voz?

Agora todos olhavam para Harry. Rony falou, um pouco receoso.

- Você-sabe-quem?

- Não. – Harry afirmou, e ele praticamente tinha certeza – Alguma outra pessoa.

- Quem? – falou Hermione.

Harry olhou para a parede, sem focar em nada. Tentou lembrar da voz. Após alguns segundos, ele respondeu.

- Eu não sei. Mas a voz parecia quase... familiar. Era como se eu conhecesse a voz, mas não conhecesse ao mesmo tempo. É difícil explicar...

Harry ficou mudo. Apenas pensando, tentando raciocinar. Por que aquela voz soava familiar para ele?

--

Finalmente o dia primeiro de setembro chegou. Harry não agüentava mais a ansiedade. A Sra. Weasley seguia praticamente todos os passos dele, onde quer que ele fosse. Ela estava muito preocupada. Estava convencida, sabe-se lá porque, que Harry ia fugir antes de voltar à Hogwarts. E ela estava empenhada em não permitir que isso acontecesse.

- Ontem a mamãe quase deu um ataque por causa dos malões. Ela ficou vigiando o malão do Harry o dia quase todo, como se a coisa fosse criar pernas e fugir...

Harry apenas sorriu, e não falou nada. Não queria ter que admitir que a idéia da fugir tinha passado por sua cabeça. Ele não queira expor ninguém a perigo nenhum. Então, quando o Sr. Weasley anunciou que a Ordem havia decidido que seria mais seguro para eles irem para Hogwarts via chave de portal, ele ficou aliviado. Pelo menos não arriscaria a vida de ninguém no trem.

Os quatro se arrumaram, e desceram até a sala dos Weasley. A chave de portal já estava lá, era um espelho de mão. Harry imediatamente lembrou do espelho que Sirius tinha lhe dado de presente, e que ele tinha quebrado, em sua raiva pela morte do padrinho. Ele tinha colocado os restos do espelho no malão. Não sabia exatamente por que. Algo o impedia de se desfazer do objeto.

Assim que todos estavam preparados, o Sr. Weasley colocou o espelho no chão. E começou as recomendações.

- Já enviei os malões de vocês para Hogwarts. Agora, muito cuidado, não soltem a chave até chegarem, e assim que aterrissarem, varinhas em punho! Flitwick vai buscá-los. Qualquer sinal de algo estranho eu quero que corram para o castelo. Nada de heroísmo, entenderam?

Rony olhou para o pai, e falou.

- Não esquenta, vamos ficar bem. – ele usou um tom bem despojado, mas Harry teve certeza que ele fazia aquilo para acalmar o pai.

A Sra. Weasley os encheu de uma nova rodada de beijos e abraços. Ela estava quase chorando.

- Muito cuidado, e avisem assim que chegarem! – ela recomendou, pela milésima vez.

O espelho começou a assumir um brilho, sinal que estava quase na hora marcada.

- Agora segurem o espelho. Boa viagem! – Arthur Weasley falou.

Harry ainda ouviu algumas recomendações da Sra. Weasley antes da chave ser ativada. Ele sentiu a fisgada em seu umbigo, e logo estava aterrissando num gramado. Era fim de tarde, e eles ainda tinham uma boa iluminação.

Assim que pousaram, Harry imediatamente sacou a varinha. Ele foi seguido por Rony, Hermione e Gina. Harry olhou em volta, ansioso. Reconheceu o jardim de Hogwarts, e logo avistou o pequenino professor de feitiços, chegando à direção deles.

- Ah, que bom que vocês chegaram. Vamos entrar logo no castelo, sim?

O professor rapidamente recolheu o espelho do chão, e os conduziu para o castelo.

Aquela foi a viagem mais frustrante que Harry já tinha feito para Hogwarts. E ele pensou que aquela era a última, pelo menos como aluno. Tinha um sabor anticlimático, sem o trem, os outros amigos, a viagem.

O quarteto foi conduzido por Flitwick até o salão principal. O castelo estava vazio, e aquilo era tão estranho que ele olhou para os amigos, para ver suas reações. Estava estampado na cara dos três que eles também estavam estranhando a ausência de alunos no local.

Eles foram conduzidos por Flitwick até a mesa da grifinória.

- Fiquem sentados, logo os outros alunos vão chegar. Ainda preciso acertar alguns detalhes antes do banquete.

Ele saiu apressado, sem dar abertura para perguntas. Hermione estava com a boca aberta para falar, mas teve que engolira as palavras, já que o professor não deu atenção alguma a eles.

Os quatro se entreolharam. Ainda faltava um bom tempo para os outros alunos chegarem. Harry olhou em volta, na esperança de ver algum dos fantasmas, mas, nenhum deles estava por perto. Ele queria saber como estavam as coisas em Hogwarts. E, principalmente, quem ia assumir a cadeira de professor de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas.

O salão permaneceu vazio por longos minutos. Logo Rony quebrou o silêncio, e falou.

- Que tédio.

Harry compartilhava o mesmo sentimento. Gina estava distraída olhando para o teto encantado do salão. Parecia estar observando atentamente, como se nunca tivesse dado muita atenção a ele antes. Hermione tinha tirado das vestes um pequeno livrinho, e lia tranqüila. Rony olhou para ela, e falou.

- Trouxe uma pequena leitura para a viagem? – ele falou.

Harry riu baixinho, e Hermione ignorou os dois, prosseguindo com seu livro. Rony não se deu por vencido, e falou.

- Ah, Mione, larga isso aí. Já não está entediante o suficiente aqui?

Hermione deu um longo suspirou, e fechou o livro. Ela ia começar uma discussão com Rony, mas Gina os interrompeu, falando.

- Ei, vocês estão ouvindo isso?

Harry ouviu, e já estava em pé.

- Vem lá de fora. – ele falou.

O rapaz imediatamente saltou o banco, e foi andando em direção ao portão. Rony e Gina o seguiram, e Hermione imediatamente falou.

- Flitwick falou para nós esperarmos no salão!

- Você espera, se quiser. – Rony retrucou.

Harry ouvia cada vez mais alto o som. Gina agora seguia ao lado dele. Hermione ainda reclamava, mas ela vinha atrás deles.

- Ei, esperem! – ela falou.

Harry agora começou a correr. Ele percebeu, nitidamente, que o que ele ouvia eram gritos.

E eram gritos de alunos.

Harry corria o mais rápido possível. Os amigos em seu encalço. Ele sacou a varinha, e começou a distinguir os gritos.

- O que é aquilo!

- Olhem! Olhem!

Harry vinha com a varinha preparada. Corria o mais rápido que podia.

Logo ele alcançou o jardim. Gina, Rony e Hermione, todos ao lado dele. Todos com as próprias varinhas.

Viram que já tinha anoitecido. E distinguiram os alunos se aproximando do castelo. Mas, em vez de ver sinais de luta, como Harry estava esperando, ele notou que os alunos olhavam para o céu.

Ele olhou rapidamente para os amigos, e eles todos observavam o céu. Então ele mesmo olhou para cima.

- Que diabos... – Rony exclamou.

Harry olhou, e viu uma enorme figura negra cortando o céu. Voando, cada vez mais baixo.

- O que é isso? – Gina falou.

Harry já tinha adivinhado o que era assim o que viu a figura. Mas estava completamente paralisado. Não mexia um músculo. Ouviu a voz de um aluno, a certa distância. Ele parecia apavorado.

- Ele vai descer aqui!

Alguns alunos gritaram, outros correram. Mas a maioria parecia fascinado, assim como Harry. O que o fez acordar do devaneio foi a voz de McGonagall.

- Todos para dentro! Agora!

Ele olhou para a professora, e viu-a arregalando os olhos ao ver que ele, Hermione, Rony e Gina estavam do lado de fora do castelo.

- E vocês quatro, já para dentro! – ela gritou.

A enorme figura alada descrevia círculos cada vez mais baixos. Estava pousando.

Um grito de uma garota, agudo, ecoou por todos os lados, falando o que nenhum tinha dito ainda. Ela devia ser aluna das primeiras séries, já que sua voz soou infantil.

- É um dragão!!

Alguns dos alunos que ainda não tinham entendido do que se tratava, correram apavorados. Harry ainda estava com a varinha em punho, parado. O enorme dragão estava quase pousando, perto do lago.

Ele apenas sentiu uma mão o puxando, e se deixou conduzir para dentro do castelo.

- Vamos, Harry! – ele ouviu Hermione falando.

A multidão de alunos corria desordenada em direção ao castelo. Harry ainda virou para trás, e viu alguém desmontando do dragão. Tentou parar para ver quem era, mas o punho firme de Hermione o impediu de parar.

--

O salão principal estava tomado pelo caos. Todos os alunos estavam desordenados, misturados, conversando sobre o enorme dragão que pousara nas margens do lago.

- Um dragão. Enorme! – Harry ouviu um pequeno aluno de segundo ano falar, aterrorizado.

Foi necessária toda a autoridade de Minerva McGonagall para conter tanto rebuliço. A diretora falou de forma firme, e mandou todos sentarem em seus lugares.

Assim que os alunos sentaram, Harry notou as pessoas presentes, e também as ausências.

Ele notou imediatamente que Draco Malfoy não estava na mesa da sonserina. Ele viu Crabbe e Goyle sozinhos, sem o líder. Um ou outro aluno das outras casas não tinha voltado para o novo ano letivo. Mas todos os grifinórios estava, de volta, para sua satisfação. Ele acenou para Dino e Simas, que sentavam juntos, do outro lado da mesa.

Quanto aos professores, a única ausência era obviamente Severo Snape. Ele viu a cadeira vazia, e, por um instante, imaginou que o professor fosse aparecer do nada, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Harry olhou para a cadeira do diretor, e sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Sem Alvo Dumbledore ali. A cadeira estava vazia.

A seleção logo se iniciou, com McGonagall lendo o nome dos alunos. Harry também percebeu que a fila estava menor esse ano. Alguns pais visivelmente preferiram manter seus filhos em casa.

Enquanto os nomes eram chamados, e escolhidos pelo chapéu, Harry não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão em quem seria o novo professor de Hogwarts. Ele queria muito que fosse Remus Lupin. Ele tinha sido o melhor professor que Harry já teve na matéria, fora que era membro da Ordem e antigo amigo de seu pai e Sirius.

Quando McGonagall terminou de chamar os nomes, ela voltou ao seu lugar, na cadeira do diretor. Ela começou o tradicional discurso antes do banquete.

- Será que vai demorar? – perguntou Rony.

Hermione lhe atirou um olhar repreensivo, e ele ficou quieto. Até Harry estava curioso em ouvir as palavras da professora de transfiguração.

- Este ano letivo teremos algumas mudanças em Hogwarts. Primeiro, sejam bem vindo os alunos do primeiro ano.

Alguns aplausos espaçados soaram. O clima estava muito tenso para qualquer comemoração.

- Em segundo lugar, devo dizer que teremos nova conduta. Infelizmente, as visitas a Hogsmeade estão suspensas esse ano.

Vários alunos protestaram.

- Não!

- Não é justo!

Mas McGonagall parecia esperar esse tipo de reação, já que falou, prosseguindo.

- Eu sei que vocês estão frustrados, mas é para a segurança de todos. Então, devo lhes prevenir para ficarem longe da floresta, e, qualquer problema ou situação mais delicada, vocês devem reportar imediatamente aos monitores, professores ou aos monitores chefes. E, chegando a esse assunto, este ano, os monitores chefes são Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Hermione e Rony arregalaram imediatamente os olhos. Eles tinham esquecido totalmente que eram monitores, estavam apenas concentrados no que precisavam fazer, destruir as horcruxes. E, fora que eles não tinham recebido nenhuma correspondência a respeito.

- Não foram enviadas as cartas este ano, mas todos os monitores devem reportar a eles.

Harry ponderou, após cumprimentar rapidamente os amigos, se McGonagall tinha deixado de enviar as cartas por achar que o trio não retornaria a Hogwarts.

- E, finalmente, quero dizer que temos um novo membro no corpo docente de Hogwarts. Gostaria de apresentar a todos...

Mas ela não terminou a frase imediatamente. O portão de entrada do salão principal rangeu alto, e começou a abrir. Todos se voltaram na direção do som. Uma figura estava parada ali, com as mãos apoiadas no portão.

Harry observou. Era uma pessoa alta, esguia, que vestia uma capa com capuz até o chão, totalmente preta.

Não dava para se distinguir o rosto da pessoa, já que ela estava com o capuz cobrindo parcialmente o rosto.

Todos olhavam atentamente, tentando descobrir a identidade do novo professor. Apenas um aluno sorriu. Luna Lovegood, na mesa da corvinal, soltou uma exclamação simples, acompanhada de um sorriso.

- Oh...

Harry viu a figura negra se aproximando. A pessoa andava com a cabeça baixa, o que dificultava ainda mais a visão do rosto. Alguns alunos levantaram ligeiramente para ter uma visão melhor.

- Quem... – Rony falou, mas recebeu imediatamente um cutucão de Hermione.

_Tlec, tlec, tlec..._

A bota de montaria até os joelhos da pessoa foi fazendo barulho à medida que ela andava. Como o silêncio imperava no salão, o eco do som estava consideravelmente alto.

Finalmente a figura parou em frente à McGonagall. Ela olhou para a pessoa encapuzada com uma expressão indecifrável. E, finalmente, ela retirou o capuz.

Uma longuíssima trança escapou do capuz.

Cabelos castanhos claros estavam presos na trança. Antes da pessoa se virar, Harry já sabia quem era.

Elladora Dumbledore virou, e fitou os alunos de Hogwarts.

- Elladora! – Harry falou, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. Vários alunos olharam para ele. Alguns franziram a testa, sem entender a reação dele.

McGonagall logo retomou o discurso, após um rápido olhar na direção de Harry.

- A senhorita Elladora Dumbledore está assumindo o cargo de professora de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas.

Elladora continuou parada, em pé. Ela observou mesa a mesa, aluno a aluno. Ela estava muito séria.

Harry percebeu nitidamente que a presença dela, que costumava ser suave, mas marcante, agora estava completamente diferente.

Ela estava firme. Fria. Quase que... sufocante.

Alguns alunos abaixaram a cabeça. Outros desviaram o olhar. Outros pareciam fascinados, não tiravam os olhos dela.

Ela, após examinar os alunos, desabotoou a capa de viagem, e caminhou até sua cadeira. A cadeira que tinha sido de Snape.

Ela vestia uma roupa inteiramente preta, uma blusa de mangas compridas, calça justa e botas. A longa trança caía pelas costas dela, e seu olhar era sério, quase vazio.

Harry sentiu um incômodo ao notar isso.

Ele olhou para ela de forma mais atenta, e notou algo em sua mão direita.

Ali repousava o anel de Servolo Gaunt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
